A Black Knight And A White Princess, Book 1
by spike1970
Summary: Fanfic adoption of the game's first story arc. Yuri searches for a missing blastia core to fix The Aque Blastia. But he soon finds himself in what could be the biggest adventure of his life. Rated T
1. Every Day In The Lower Quarter

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia, Nor any of it's characters, they are the property of Namco-Bandai. **_

* * *

_**TALES OF VESPERIA: A BLACK KNIGHT AND A WHITE PRINCESS**_

_**Part. 1 Every Day in The Lower Quarter.**_

* * *

"_Our world, Terca Lumireis._

_No one knows how far its lands and oceans stretch._

_For the people are no match for the hordes of monsters that crawl the earth._

_Barriers protect the cities in which we live, and we are completely dependent upon them for our survival._

_These barriers are generated by the blastia._

_Blastia use the primeval power of aer that fills the world…_

_...To provide us with fire, water, and light. They have provided us with everything that has made the Empire prosper._

_Perhaps one day…_

_...We may even forget the threat of the vicious monsters lying in wait, just beyond the barriers._

_The blessings of the Blastia…_

_...Will bestow ever more prosperity to the world and peace to its people._

_From the imperial capitol of Zaphias, bedrock of peace, we pray; May tranquility bless this world."_

Estellise Sidos Heurassein, HRH

* * *

_**(Zaphias, Public Quarter, Fountain plaza)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

As the people go about their daily business, a person dressed in the robes of an Aspionian scholar approaches the fountain. He prizes the blastia core from its place and puts it on his robes. As he proceeds up the hill with his ill gotten prize the fountain blastia suddenly erupts like a geyser. Torrents of fast flowing water flooding the streets.

* * *

_**(The Castle)**_

At the same time, a young lady with pink hair and dressed in fine clothes was reading a book, probably a romance novel. She hears a knock on the door…

* * *

_**(The inn and tavern, Comet, Public Quarter)**_

Also a young man with long black hair and dressed in dark clothes sits on the window sill, watching the water erupt from the fountain. What happens next… Well let's let him tell this story for a bit shall we.

_**(Yuri's point of view)**_

Well this is...new. First time I saw the fountain do that; blowing its' top like a certain four-eyed maid when she gets angry. Speaking of her it's been a few days since I last saw her down at the docks, feeding the crabs…

Then I heard Ted running up the stairs. Then he comes into my room. "Yuri! This is not good!" No kidding, Ted.

"What's with all the yelling, Ted?" I replied.

Ted crawls up onto the window sill. "Look! The aque blastia's broken again!" He points in the direction of the geyser of water. "And they just finished fixing it."

"What's the big deal?" I replied. "Just leave it to the mighty Imperial Knights. That's what they're there for."

"Hah, the knights?" Ted replied. "You know they never come to the Lower Quarter." Well he's right about that, unfortunately. They only reason they ever come down here is to collect those stupid taxes of theirs. And that's about it.

"What about the heroic Flynn?" I asked as I got down off the window sill. I know he'd do something about it.

"I already tried to get Flynn." Ted answered. "They wouldn't even let me see him!"

Is that so… "Oh, so I'm Flynn's replacement, huh?" I said. Annd if Flynn's not around, It's gonna be up to me… Figures.

"Never mind that. Come On! We're short on people!" Ted said. Looks like I'm gonna have to do some lifting.

Then I heard Anna call out. "Ted! Ted! You get down here! They need your help too!"

"I'll… I'll be there in a sec!" Ted called back. Then he turns to me. "Yuri… Come on already!" And he runs back downstairs.

You know… That's weird. He always comes running whenever there's trouble… And I guess an erupting aque blastia qualifies… This place is gonna become an aquarium if this keeps up. Better go do something about it...

Repede follows Ted down the stairs as I pick up my old sword and jump down to the street from my window.

"Yuri!" Ted yelps as I land in front of him.

"First the trouble with the knights yesterday..." They were questioning me about two missing stockyard johns last seen a few days ago down at the docks. "...And now the aque blastia breaks." I say to Repede. "...sigh… Why does stuff like this happen every day in the Lower Quarter?"

"woof!" Repede barks back.

"I know, I know. There's no use whining about it." I replied.

"woof!" Repede agrees.

And we head up towards the fountain Plaza…

* * *

_**(The Fountain Plaza)**_

As soon as me, Ted and Repede reached the plaza, We saw that there were already folks heaving sandbags into the fountain in order to plug it up.

"WE GOT TO SEAL IT OFF SOMEHOW!" Hanks sr. yelled above the roar of the gushing aque blastia.

"What's going on?" I asked Ned as he heaved sandbag after sandbag into the fountain. "Any sunken treasure down there, Ned?"

"Yeah, but you're late, Yuri, so I'm not sharing." Ned replied.

"Ha hah. Now nice." I chuckled.

"Hey, it's sink or swim in this would." Ned commented. "Looks like that blue blooded mage we hired to fix the blastia left the job half done."

Then Hanks sr. noticed me and Ned talking. "Glad you could find the time to stop by, Yuri!"

"Take it easy with the water sports, old man..." I replied. "You're not getting any younger."

"Oh yeah? Well you're up next." Hanks sr. replied. "Not afraid of a little water I hope."

"Yikes." Me and my big mouth.

"COME ON NOW! PUT YOUR BACKS INTO IT! HEAVE HO! HEAVE..." Hanks and the others continue to toss in more sandbags.

I decided to pitch in and begin tossing in sandbags. "Old Hanks is really going at it." I said to Ned.

"He feels responsible." Ned replied while tossing in more sandbags. "He's the one who pushed the people to get the money together for the repairs."

"And now he's the one who's all wet." I said. "It's not Hanks' fault that mage did a two bit repair job though."

"That's true." Ned agreed. "He's even parted with his wife's keepsake to help raise the money."

I stopped heaving in sandbags to take a closer look at the Blastia. I wanted to see what kind of a shitty repair job that mage did. That's when I noticed something was missing.

"Hey, Yuri!" Hanks sr. called out. "If you're not gonna help, stand clear! This is dangerous!"

I approached Hanks sr. "Hanks, Did you see the blastia core anywhere?" I asked. "You know, that shiny piece in the center."

"Huh? Is it gone?' Hanks sr. replied.

"Yeah." I answered. "The Blastia won't work with the core missing." And this is definitely not working. "That aristocrat who came to do the repairs was the last person to touch the blastia, right?"

"That's right. A mr Mordio." Hanks sr. answered.

"And he lives in the Royal Quarter?" I asked.

"Yeah, So?" Hanks sr. replied. "Forget about that, Yuri. Give us a hand here!"

"… Sorry Hanks, I just remembered an errand I've gotta run." I replied and headed to the road leading up the hill.

"Hey! Wait just a minute!" Hanks sr followed. "You're not seriously thinking of going to mr Mordio's place, are ya?"

I turned around to face him. "The Royal Quarter? Me? I wouldn't be caught dead in a place like that. It gives me the creeps." I resumed heading up the hill.

"Damn it, Yuri..." Hanks sr. grumbled. "Just because you can do a few tricks with that bodhi blastia, you think you're invincible."

_**(Standard Point of view)**_

As Yuri and Repede head on towards the Royal Quarter, Hanks sr heads back to the erupting fountain. "Here's hoping he doesn't do anything crazy..."

"He always seems to cause problems when the Lower Quarter's Involved." Ned replied.

"Even the knights have started keeping an eye on him..." Hanks sr. agreed. "… Ever since Eric and Stan disappeared. Not like I'm gonna miss those two."

"Me neither… Well it's just an average day for Yuri." Ned replied. "I'm sure it'll just be fine."

* * *

_**(The shopping Plaza)**_

_**(Yuri's point of view)**_

After a few minutes I made it up to the shopping plaza. Looks like everyone's busy buying stuff, not caring about the outta control fountain down hill… figures. From time to time I run across this young thief… But it looks like she's not around today.

As I went past the Fortune's Market stall, I heard a strange voice. "You there!" He called out. "Are you aware of the serious events going on in the world?"

I just stood there looking confused. Where's that voice coming from?

"Over here! Right Here! I'm the Wonder Reporter!" The Wonder Reporter continued. It sounds like he's calling to me from the Fortune's Market stall, but All I see is a whole lotta wall. "...Bringing you the articles about what matters most everyday!"

Is it just me, or does it sound like he...in the wall…

"Do you read the news paper in the morning? Cup of coffee? Donut? Visit your local Tim Horton's?… Oh wait, those are on Earth in some region called Canada. Never mind. Where was I…? Oh yeah… What? You don't? That just won't do!" Tim Horton's? Canada? Earth? Okaaayyy….

Well anyway, the Wonder Reporter continued. "What epic thing has transpired today? You'll never believe it! You can read it whenever, wherever, and with no effort at all! Yes it's the Wonder Log! Put It to good use!" The Wonder Log? "… And by the way, Let's let the fact that I'm in the wall be...our little secret, okay?"

He's… in the wall?

"I know right, My teleporter blastia's not working right today. Don't worry about it." He replied. "Well then, farewell!..." And he vanishes in a puff of smoke.

"Huh?" Next thing I know this tablet with the words 'Wonder Log" appeared in my hands.

_**...Wonder Log…**_

_**A notepad of articles brought to you by the Wonder Press. Trace your footsteps!**_

Something tells me this might be useful. So I decided to hold on to it for the time being. Right now I've got other things to worry about. Me and Repede continue on up the hill. Shouldn't be too long before we reach the…

* * *

_**(Royal/Noble Quarter)**_

As soon as saw the castle, me and Repede left the path and, using the bushes for cover and made our way towards the gate leading to the Royal Quarter…

...Which, no surprise, had a couple of guards posted. We were close enough to overhear their conversation.

"Hey, you hear about the blastia in the Lower Quarter?" The right guard asked.

"Yes, I heard something about it breaking and them collecting money to fix it." The left guard answered.

"That's right. I hear that lot went so far as to sell their treasures to save up the money."

"Treasures, sir?"

"Worthless junk, nothing more." the right guard scoffed. "They wouldn't have gotten more than one gald for them."

"Not even one gald? I can't imagine what sort of treasures those would have to be. I'd have to have a look myself..."

"I'm telling you. Nothing but junk! Heh heh..."

Junk…? Really? "listen to those guys!" I said to Repede. "Poor hanks. Can't really argue with them about the junk think thing though." Still, can't really let 'em get away with saying that and, besides, they happen to be in the way.

So I picked up a couple of good sized rocks, just big enough to knock those two out, even though they're wearing helmets. And I tossed the first one at the right guard.

… The rock bounced his helmet as he..."ACK!" fell on his ass.

"What the… WHO'S THERE?" The left guard shouted trying to find who knocked out his buddy. Another well place rock and… "OOF!"… lights out for you.

Now that the gateway's cleared, me and Repede just walked up to the two unconscious nitwits. "If you can't understand the value of 'junk', you're worth less than junk yourself." I scolded the unconscious guards, not like they're gonna hear me.

"Repede, can you find the trail?' I asked.

Repede began sniffing for clues as I looked down the main street on the Royal Quarter. I noticed that there were cores missing from some of the streetlamps. "So they've been taking blastia cores from here too..." I say to myself. "Looks like somebody's got some sticky fingers. That's the Royal Quarter for you. A few blastia cores go missing, and no one makes a fuss. When one is enough to throw the Lower Quarter into chaos. If they've got cores to spare, they could stand to give us some!"… I wish…

Just then, Repede began pointing at one of the houses "Found it!" I fist pumped. Repede's definitely earned himself a steak… When I can afford to buy one…

"Looks like the nobles are living the sweet life as usual." I said as I approached Repede.

"woof?"

"The Lower Quarter's right down there, and they still don't give a damn. It's not their loss so what do they care? You know they should act, you know, Noble..." Like Flynn, Julia and Hatchette. "...Not just dress nice and hide in their mansions."

"whine." Yeah I know how you feel, Repede.

We approached this mansion that Repede was pointing at earlier. As we passed through the gateway, I noticed a coach with a horse hooked up to it parked out front in the driveway. We soon approached the front door. "So this is where he lives." I check the door… It's locked. "It doesn't seem like there's anyone around..." I comment. Damn it. I just kick the door. Not going in that way.

Hmmm… "I wonder if there's any other way in…?" I ask Repede. I looked around the west side of the mansion. That's when… "Oh, is it open?" I noticed this open window. "Can I get in this way…?" One way to find out. I push up on the window and it slides up. Me and Repede climb through and into what I think is the foyer.

"I know Mordio's hiding in here somewhere..." I begin checking the foyer. The door leading further in to the mansion was locked. "Not here..." I check another door… also locked. "Nope. Not here either..." I head up the stairs to check the two doors up there. "It wont open… What to do…?"

Just then I heard the door downstairs unlock and open. I look down and I see this guy dressed in an orange and white robe carrying a large bag over his shoulder going towards the front door. "That must be..."

He puts the bag down and reaches in and pulls out… The aque blastia core! "Found him!" We jump down to the main floor. Repede quickly cuts the little bastard off. "You are Mordio, Right?" I accuse the trembling thief.

Before either me or Repede can do anything else, 'Mordio' throws down a smoke bomb, completely obscuring our vision. When the smoke clears, He was completely gone. And he left Repede holding the bag...literally.

"Good boy." I pat Repede on the head. Make that two steaks.

I open up the bag but..." What the…! The blastia core is gone!" Oh great, that little bastard still has it. "Let's go and get that core back! And give that mage a whooping while we're at it!" I said.

"woof!" Repede agreed. He doesn't like being played the sap either.

But no sooner did we step outside…

...We run into Tweedle A (Adecor) and Tweedle B (Boccos), A pair of nitwits assigned to the Schwann Brigade(How does the old man ever put up with those two…?).

"Yuri. So it is you that is you cause of all this commotion." Tweedle A accused.

"I know he's poor, but breaking into an aristocrat's house..." Tweedle B shakes his head. "… My my, how the mighty have fallen!"

"...sigh… Just what I needed, Tweedle A and Tweedle B." I snarkedly replied.

"I say! Don't call me that!/ Just what is a Tweedle anyway!?" The both replied...at the same time.

"Go ask Alice." I answered.

While this was going on, that little creep in the robe boarded the coach and was about to leave. I started to go and block his escape but…

Tweedle A and Tweedle B blocked my path. "There's no hope of escape!" Tweedle B declared, pointing his spear at me. "We got you surrounded!"

And the coach pulls away, taking that little creep… And the blastia core with it! DAMMIT!

"Does it look like I'm trying to escape?" I said. "See, it's stuff like that that keeps you from getting promoted." Or I don't know the old man.

"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!" Tweedle B angrily accused.

"I SAY! YOU TAKE THAT BACK, YOU RUFFIAN!" Tweedle A demanded.

They both point their weapons at me, Tweedle a with his sword and Tweedle B with his spear. Looks like they want to fight.

Fine… "Enough beating around the bush, I guess." I readied my sword. I decided to keep it in the scabbard, I wanted to knock some sense into 'em, not kill' em… Let the old man do that.

"Stand back, Adecor!" Tweedle B ordered. "I'll handle this in the name of the Imperial Knights!"

"I say, l I'll shall be the one to defend the good name of the Imperial Knights!" Tweedle A objected. "Peons, I say, should stand back!"

"You're the peon!" Tweedle B argued.

"No no, I say, I am your superior." Tweedle A argued back.

By the way, those two idiots happen to be the same rank, both in the knights, and in their social status.

Anyway where were we…

"I appreciate the sentiment, guys, but let's cut the catfight and get on with it!" I interrupted. The sooner I pot those two on their butts, the sooner I can get back to getting that blastia core. "Hey let's go! You ready?" I asked.

The two numskulls continue to bicker like an old married couple. "I AM YOUR SUPERIOR!" Tweedle B insisted.

"NAY, BOCCUS! YOU ARE, I SAY, CLEARLY MY SUBORDINATE!" Tweedle A insisted back.

I guess I gotta whack these guys a little. And that's what I did. I swatted those two a few times with my scabbarded sword.

"Owwww..." Tweedle B moaned.

"There, how that make you feel?" I said as stepped back.

"How dare you!" Tweedle B replied. "Hitting someone in the middle of an argument is hardly proper manners!"

"Didn't you two hear me when I said 'You ready?' Or were you not listening?" I said.

"Damn it!" Tweedle A snarled.

"Oh brother." I shook my head. And started to walk away.

"Argh...You... Stop right there!" Tweedle B ordered, pointing his spear.

"Does it look like I'm running?" I replied.

"YOU! BE QUIET!" Tweedle B yelled back. Then he charged at me… "LEEEEEROY JEEENKINS1" Oops time for a little defense.

Tweedle B tried to tackle me, but I blocked him with my sword, causing him to land on his butt. " I don't believe this! He...He blocked my attack...!"

Then Tweedle A came at me. "I say, SONIC THRUST!"

Didn't anyone tell' em it's probably not a good to call out your attacks? Makes it much easier to either dodge or, in my case, parry.

"Woah..." I parried his arte. "Come on, gimme a break..."

"OOOOOOOOOOH! I SAY, HOW YOU DARE YOU BLOCK MY ARTE!" Tweedle A scolded, body all stiff and trembling with anger. Kinda reminds me of Julia saying the same thing during our first sparring match way back in our training days.

"Man, you need to calm down..." I replied. "You're acting like a certain maid."

"I SAY, AM NOT!" Tweedle A yelled back, jumping up and down. "DO I LOOK LIKE I WEAR GLASSES!? OOOOOOOOOOH!"

"Hey, if you can use strike artes here, then I can too!" And without another word, I struck him with an azure edge arte, knocking him on his butt.

"Let's try that again..." I warned as Tweedle A got back up. "...This next one's gonna hurt…!"

The two of 'em charged at m and we fought… long story short, I knocked both of 'em on their butts.

"Aw, you're not giving up already, are you?" I asked as they just lay there.

Tweedle A&B quickly got back on their feet. "I...I say, Imperial Knights never give up!" Tweedle A declared.

"You have yet to see our true power!" Tweedle B threatened.

"This next time's for real, guys." I warned.

"That's my line/, I say!" Tweedle A&B replied… At the same time, of course.

And so we fought some more. Those two fought harder this time, gave me one helluva workout. Before long we were all breathing heavily from exhaustion our weapons scraping the cobblestones. "Guess I underestimated you guys." I panted. Oh man, I'm really out of practice. If either Drake or Julia saw me like that… I'd never hear the end of it.

Then I noticed some more knights approaching… Oh you have gotta be kidding me…. It's the Cumore Brigade. And leading then was none other than that foppish kinky bi-sexual bastard himself, Alexander von Cumore. Or, just Cumore, or, as a certain female thief I run into from time to tine would call him, Cum-More.

"Looks like I won't be catching up with that coach anytime soon." I comment as Cumore's knights surround me, swords drawn.

"How typical of the Schwann Brigade." Cumore said to Tweedle A&B in his usual condescending 'I'm better than you' accent. "...They can't even capture a single lowlife."

"C-Captain Cumore! I say, Our apologies for our unsightly display." Tweedle A apologize as he and Tweedle B saluted.

"I'm afraid the Imperial Knights have no use for you lowborn gentry scum." Cumore sneered. "If it were up to me Only the peerage would be allowed to join, Like in the Royal Guard or my lovely brigade."

"Uhh… Please don't let sir Schwann know about this, sir." Tweedle B pleaded.

"I can't believe our taxes go to paying these guys..." I shake my head. Then we say Repede, bag in mouth, run off back down the hill. "There he is..." I toss my sword on the ground in surrender.

"I say, that tops it all! Abandoned by his faithful pooch!" Tweedle A boasted.

"Gah ha ha ha ha!" Tweedle B added.

"Well well, you've had a busy day, haven't you, mr Lowell?" Cumore commented. "I'm rather busy myself, but I suppose I could afford to...play with you for a little while..."

Why do I not like the sound of that…

"Gentlemen!" He addresses his knights.

"It's rats like you that make Flynn's job so difficult." I said.

"Flynn?" Cumore replied. "A little suffering is just what that upstart lieutenant needs. Along with that accursed roadie… OOOOOOOOOOH! How dare they... they..."

"...Lemme guess… Electrocuted you last winter?" I finished. "… Personally I think is serves you right after you did to me and Flynn last fall." Namely poisoning me and convincing Flynn to take me to that glitter blooded gay rapist quack. If Julia and Sodia hadn't showed up...*shudder*...

"How dare you bring up that… That incident! OOOOOOOOOOH!" Cumore snapped back. "Gentlemen… When you finished with him, throw him in the prison as usual. Ten days or so oughta teach him a lesson for breaking and entering… And an additional twenty days for bringing up the… microphone incident."

Then his knights beat me to a pulp, and drag me off to the castle prison…

* * *

_**End Part 1**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Welcome to my novelization of Tales Of Vesperia.**_

_**The album will basically the recently released Definitive Edition of the game.**_

_**As it will be following the prequels I typed earlier, expect quite a few references to them, and my OCs will be appearing, so yes, this will be an AU version.**_

_**Next chapter, Yuri breaks out of jail, runs into a maid wearing glasses, and a pink haired princess being chases by knights… And a slightly crazy assassin who thinks Yuri's Flynn in a black wig.**_


	2. Jailbreak

_**Part 2. Jailbreak!**_

* * *

_**(The castle prison, early next morning)**_

_**(Yuri's point of view)**_

Uggghhh…. Let's just say I didn't much sleep last night, and it's not because I ache all over from that beat down given by Cumore's goons. I just had to get put in a cell next to the old man… Or, as he likes to call himself, Raven. And he was in a bit of a yakkin' mood.

"… So like I was sayin', the thief made off with a priceless treasure from that noble's mansion." He told the guard.

"I know, I know, then he was caught, and the loot was returned, right?" Replied the guard.

"Nope. That was just nobility tryin' to keep things quiet." Raven answered. "The treasure in the mansion right now's a fake."

"You're pulling my leg." The guard accused.

"Hey, ya didn't hear it from me, bub." Raven replied. "The Dark Wings are goin' nuts lookin' for the hideout."

"You mean the thieves guild?" Asked the guard. Then he changes his tone. "...ahem…! That's enough outta you. Almost breakfast time."

Breakfast time? Already? The guard walks past my cell back to his desk. Knowing that guy he's going to catch himself some zzz's.

Course that meant that the old man there is gonna start talking to me. "Hey, neighbor..." See what I mean. "You're awake right?" Well duh. "You gotta be gettin' tired from keepin' so quiet."

"You think that little story up by yourself, old man?" I replied. "You must have plenty of time on your hands."

"...'Old man'…? Now you've gone and hurt this old man's feelings." He replied. "Besides, I didn't make up nothin'. I got eyes and ears the world over, diggin' up all kinds of information for me."

"Heh heh… Sure you do, old man." I chuckled as I sat up.

"Hey, I am what I am..." He said. "Go ahead and ask me something. I'll tall ya whatever ya want to know… Wanna know about the pirate guild's sunken treasure? How about the sorcerer who makes his home at the ends of Terca Lumireis? Or wait, I've got it..."

"I just want to know how to get out of here." I said.

"Well I don't know what you're in for..." Raven said. "But they'll let you out if ya keep your trap shut for ten days."

"Actually, I'm in for thirty..." I replied.

"Thirty?"

"Well Cumore was the arresting officer… And I went and brought up the… microphone incident."

"Not the brightest thing ta do, kid..." Raven shakes his head. "Or I don't know that nimrod."

I continued. "I know, I know, but right now I'm more concerned about the Lower Quarter. It'll be under water by then."

"The Lower Quarter… Ah yeah, I heard about that." Raven acknowledged. "Something about one of the fountains going nuts yesterday afternoon."

"I wonder how they're all doing right now..." I pondered.

"Sorry, neighbor..." Raven apologized. "… But that's one piece of dirt I don't have."

I got up and approached the cell door. "And what am I gonna do about that damned Mordio."

"THE Mordio?" I heard Raven sit up. "You mean you got connections to the famed mage from Aspio, the city of Scholars?"

"Do you know about him?" I asked.

"Him…? Oho wanna know, huh?" Raven replied as I heard him lie back down. "I'm afraid that information won't come cheap..."

"...'The famed mage from Aspio'… 'The city of Scholars' right? I think I got it." I replied.

"Uhh..W-wait..." Raven blurted. "...That's not it! He's the...uh… Head of the gourmet guild! No wait… It's the … uh… I mean… Aw nuts, I just gonna level with ya. Mordio's really..."

Then we heard the door open and in walks commandant Alexei. He walks past my cell and approaches Raven's cell. He opens his cell door. "Out." He orders.

"Ah well..." Raven sighed. "Just when things are gettin' good."

"Hurry up." Alexei commands. What is Alexei doing down here?

As the two walk past, "Woah!" Raven trips in front of my door.

"Just who are you really anyway?" I whisper to him. "What does the head of the knights want with you?" There are even more questions I wanted to ask. Like why does he look a bit like a certain knight I knew up to ten years ago… And why is he also Schwann Oltorain, the captain of the Schwann Brigade(Julia and Flynn told me about this some years ago)?

"He whispers back at me. "Beneath the statue of the goddess." And he tosses a key into my cell.

Alexei looks over his shoulder. "What are you doing? I said hurry up."

"Alright, take it easy, boss, I'm coming." Raven got back up on his feet. As they leave I get up and examine the key he left me.

"Well I did say I was looking for a way outta here." I say to myself. Back in jail again. Man I was just in here a few weeks ago for fighting some knights collecting taxes… And punching Flynn in the face. Can't really complain… I guess I get free meals outta it...If you can call it food. Damn, Cumore's made this way more complicated than it needed to be.

I use the key to unlock my cell door. "Would you look at that. It opened." I exit my cell and, checking to see that the guard isn't anywhere to be seen, "Ever vigilant as usual..." I sarcastically comment. "...With the way he's sleeping, it'll be a while before anyone notices I'm gone. If I come back before sunrise, they'll be none the wiser for my little jailbreak. I can check on the Lower Quarter and make it back before morning patrols." Well that's the plan. "It'll probably be a good idea to try that statue of the goddess too."

After a few minutes, I make my way back to the entrance of the castle prisons. That where that guard is usually posted, sleeping away at his desk. Next to him lay a large trunk where they hold all the confiscated items. I open up the trunk...quietly, so not to wake him up… and retrieve my old sword, my bodhi blastia, a few apple gels, and that wonder log tablet. Now that I got my stuff back, I sneak on out…

_**XXX**_

As I was approaching the stairway, I had to duck behind a pillar to avoid being spotted by a guard just up the stairs. After a while, he walks outta sight. But just as I came outta hiding…

"WHO'S THERE!?"

...I ended up walking into the view of another guard…" Argh! They spotted me!" Oh great. "Let's get this over with!" I said as the guard rushed at me.

"You can't win!" The guard yelled as we fought. An azure edge and a few whacks of my sheathed sword later… "How could I lose…?" He moans as he collapsed unconscious. Yeah, easy win!

"Take a load off for a while..." I said to the now kayoed guard. "My rap sheet is long enough as it is. But I guess I don't have a choice but to fight if they discover me. I need to be wary of these guys on patrol."

I head on upstairs…

_**XXX**_

Oh man this place is a maze… At this rate, it'll probably be noon by the time I find that statue… I hide behind another pillar to wait for a couple of guards to pass by. Once they were outta sight, I make my way down this corridor. I was almost through when…

"Hold it right there!" I suddenly hear a haughty… and familiar female voice behind me.

"YIKES!" I yelp. Then turn around to see…

"Yuri George Lowell…! Just what in the name of Zaude are you doing out of your cell..." Julia DuBois, The castle's head maid, staring sternly at me, arms folded and foot tapping. "And for that matter. What are you doing in the maids hallway? You're not trying to peep on my fellow maids are you?"

"Nice to see you too, Julia..." I grinned and rubbed the back of my head. "Looks like you got me back for startling you down at the docks the other day."

"I do suppose..." Julia replied, smiling slightly. "But you still haven't answered my question." So I explained the situation leading up to here and now.

"So, you're trying to get the aque blastia's core back. Got sloppy with Adecor and Boccos, letting those two pinheads knock you around… Honestly, Yuri..." She shakes her head. "… Or where those two getting better lately..." Scratches her chin. "… And getting thirty days, ten for break and enter, twenty for mentioning the famous, and rather shocking, microphone incident in front of Cumore. But what really bothers me is that you think that Rita stole the core… Odd… Very odd..."

"So our little thief has a first name..." I said. "Rita Mordio… And I know she lives up north in Aspio."

"But this can't be right..." Julia replied. "Rita's a bit odd, true, but she would never stoop to something like this… stealing blastia cores, both from the Lower Quarter and the Noble Quarter… I don't know about you, But I feel I need to get to the bottom of this. I'll head north as soon as I can to sort this matter out. But what am I going to do with you?"

"I just wanted to make sure the Lower Quarter's okay." I replied. "I just wanted to make sure they're okay with my own eyes. And if they are, I'll gladly finish my sentence."

"And, knowing you, Yuri, you're not one to take no for an answer..." Julia replied. "...sigh… Alright fine, I'll sneak you out of the castle, we'll check on your friends, and once that's done, I'll put you back behind bars to finish out your sentence while I go to Aspio and investigate this matter. Fair enough?"

"Deal." I agreed. And we shook hands.

"...Oh yes, you mentioned the statue of the goddess, right?" Julia asked and I nodded. "I don't supposed Raven meant the statue of Zaude over in the west wing of the castle? That might be worth a look."

"Well, in that case, lead the way, Julia."

"Right, this way, Yuri..." Julia gestures to follow. And I follow her to the west wing of the castle…

_**XXX**_

Before long, we came to a large room that connect the east-to west hall we were in to a north-south hallway. We some shouts coming from the hallways ahead…

"...Don't let them escape!"

"...This way!"

"...Hurry!"

"Guards!" Julia hissed. "Yuri, hide!" No need to tell me twice. Me and Julia immediately duck behind a pillar.

The sounds of running grew louder as the sounds of the guards drew closer.

"...Over there!"

"...There they are!"

"Catch them!"

"...Don't let them get away!" Just who are they chasing?

Well the answer to that question came in the form of a familiar looking pink haired girl, dressed in a very ornate looking blue and white gown(I wouldn't be surprised if it was designed by Julia's girlfriend). Accompanying her was another young lady with light blonde hair done up in two buns in back. And while her dress wasn't as fancy(a lavender blouse and an ankle length blue skirt), it still looked fancy enough for a noble to wear.

They were both running out from the west hall and tried to turn to the north hall. But a couple guards blocked them. They try to run back but that route was cut off too. The guards corner the two ladies.

"Lady Estellise, Dame Margaret..." One of the guards addressed them. "...Stop wasting our time." He demanded. "Now let's get you two back to your room."

"We can't go back now!" Estellise replied. "Please let us go!"

"This is for your own good, missy. You know that." The guard said.

"I don't recognize that voice..." Julia whispered. A look of suspicion on her face. "Just which brigade are they from?"

The… conversation continued in the room.

"As for the...heh heh… incident… We will assume full responsibility and inform lieutenant Leblanc ourselves."

"What incident?" I whispered.

"That's what I like to know too." Julia whispered back.

"How can you say that when you haven't done anything to help me!?" Estellise replied.

"If anything, you're keeping us from warning him!" Margaret added. "I'm certain you're involved in this!"

"So what if we are…? The guard sneered. "We're just following captain Cumore's orders."

"Cumore Brigade...I should have known." Julia whispered. "I swear if they try to rip off their dresses and..." She clenches her fists. I have a feeling she's going to reach for her daggers any second.

"Please...Don't come any closer..." Estellise, along with Margaret back into a corner.

"I won't allow you hooligans to take advantage of her...again…!" Margaret added positioning herself between Estellise and the guards.

"Margaret no!" Estellise implored. "...They might...violate you too!"

"I'm afraid you two leave us no choice..." The guards close in on the two cornered ladies. "...You know, I was hoping it would come to this… Heh heh heh..."

"Come to what…?" Julia asked as she stepped out from behind the pillar and walked out to … have some words with those goons. "… Why are you men chasing lady Estellise and dame Margaret…? And also, what is this 'incident' you speak of?"

"Oh great, it's the head maid." One of the guards replied, looking at the now impatient maid standing before them, arms folded and foot tapping. "This is none of your concern, miss DuBois."

Then we heard more voices.

"...Hey! They they are! This way!" A couple more guards enter the room. "Huh? The head maid!? What's she doing here?"

"Sticking her nose where it doesn't belong, obviously!" The lead guard replied. "She overhead us talking about the 'incident' and started asking questions."

"...To which I demand answers." Julia replied. "...Start talking..."

"Julia! You've got to help us!" Estellise called out. "… We've got something important that we need to tell Flynn! We have to see him!"

"Did you say Flynn?" Julia asked and…

… "_Did she just say Flynn…?_"... I thought the same thing.

"Nice going, princess, now that four eyed tart knows too much!" The guards draw their swords. "Nothing personal, but we're gonna kill her now and drag you two back to your room and have our way with you two."

Julia pulls out her her daggers. "Kill me…? And have your way with my mistress and her governess..? I'd like to see you..."

"YAH!" Suddenly, an azure edge burst, caused by yours truly, whizzes past her and knocks over the two goons that just showed up.

"...Try…?" Then she looks over her shoulder at me. "...Honestly… At least let me finish before you do that."

"Flynn…!? You came to help us too…!?" Estellise turns around to… "Huh…? W-Who are you?"...See yours truly.

"Identify yourself!" One of the guards ordered as I walked out and stood next to Julia.

"Man, just as I thought we were being sneaky." I said. "...And things have to go to Hell."

"Tell me about it" Replied Julia.

"Careful! I think he's got a blastia!" One of the guards said when he notices my bracelet.

"I happen to have one too, mind you." Julia stated, pulling down her right sleeve to show her wristband bodhi blastia.

"It shouldn't be a problem if we take them together." One of the other guards said as the two that I knocked down earlier got back up. "We outnumber 'em three to one."

The six of 'en rushed at us, hoping to overwhelm us with their numbers. I dodged right and Julia dodged left, evading their initial rush and flanking them. Then we tore into 'em. I leveled the nearest one with a couple of whacks and an azure edge. Parried a sword swing and clobbered the second with with a cerberus strike. Ducked under another swing and whacked away on the third guy until he fell flat on his ass.

While I was doing all that, Julia sent her first guy spinning with a roundhouse kick. Dueled the second guy until she got an opening, disarmed him using fang rush and kayoed him with a backhand left. Then she evades several frantic swings from the last guy until she parries his swing with her daggers and gives him a swift kick in the groin, causing him to crumple to the floor moaning in pain clutching his now bruised...ego.

I should mention that we didn't kill any of them, due to the fact they were all wearing armor. So yeah, we kayoed 'em instead.

"Man, is this what knights do now?" I ask as I kicked their swords outta reach. "Chase ladies all over the castle?"

"I wouldn't call these… Knights, Yuri." Julia replied as she also made sure they were disarmed.

"Don't they teach these guys manners in knight school anymore?" I ask, looking at the now unconscious pile of guards.

"I fear that standards have really declined since we attended, Yuri." Julia sighed. "Look out!" She suddenly pulls me out of the way of…

"HYAH!" Estellise throwing a vase at my head.

"Hey! What, are trying to kill me!?" I yell at her.

"Well, You don't belong in the castle right?" She replied. No kidding.

"No..." I replied. "...And I'll take that as a compliment that you can tell that by looking at me."

"Really, lady Estellise..." Julia shakes her head. "Is that any way to thank one of your rescuers?"

"A proper lady shouldn't go throwing around vases like that..." Margaret scolded. "They're are very expensive."

"Oh… I'm sorry..." Estellise bowed. "Please forgive me."

Before we could say anything else… "Yuri Lowell! Where are you!?" We heard the voice of the Schwann Brigade's second in command, Leblanc Javert.

As well as the voice of..."You foul fugitive!" Tweedle A "I say, we know you're trying to make your escape!"

...sigh… "Oh please, not them again." I moaned. "Guess there's no point in going back to the prison cell now."

"It would appear so..." Julia agreed. "...The best laid schemes of maids and men… Gang aft agley..."

"LOUDER FOOLS! SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" Leblanc's voice shouted.

"Lieutenant Leblanc…." Tweedle B's voice whimpered. "...Your voice is TOO loud. Oh my ears..."

"You call that loud?" Julia said. "Compared to Father, I find mr Javert rather quiet." No argument there, Julia.

"Yuri Lowell…?" Estellise looks at me. "You're one of Flynn's friends, oh, and Julia's, aren't you?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"And you, and Julia used to belong to the Imperial Knights?" She asked.

"Him…? A knight?" Margaret asked, pointing at me.

"Believe it or not, you two, he was." Julia answered.

"Just for seven whole months." I added. "And Julia was only a week. You hear that from Flynn?"

"Yes." Estellise nodded.

"Heh… Guess he managed to managed to find someone at the castle to talk to after all." I said.

"And what am I? Chopped liver?" Julia glared at me, gloved hands on her hips. "I've been living here too, you know. And don't forget Natalie and Hannah."

"My bad." I apologize.

"...Honestly..."

"Yuri, Julia... me and Margaret need to talk to Flynn!" Estellise said.

"Hold on just a second. "I replied. "Who are you supposed to be anyway?"

"You know who she is, Yuri." Julia said.

"Yeah, but I want to hear it from her." I replied.

"Fair enough."

I continued. "… I can tell you know Flynn and Julia. But why were you and(looks at Margaret) her being chased by the knights?"

"Yes, why where you two being pursued?" Julia added. "Where they trying to kidnap you? Or...worse?"

"OVER HERE!" We heard some guards shouting.

"Listen, I want to hear the whole story, but we can't really afford to stand around and chat." I said. "First thing's first, let's get to Flynn's place. Want me to lead the way?"

"Ah… Yes!" Estellise nodded.

"Let's go." I said.

"Um… Perhaps I should lead the way." Julia suggested. "I know this castle way better that you, Yuri."

I'll have to admit, that's a good point, seeing as she was living here as a maid for three years. "Okay then. You lead, Julia."

"Right, follow me please." We follow Julia into the north hallway… "And let's try to keep out of sight."

As we made our way up the hallway… "Mmmm… Something smells tasty." I catch a whiff of cooking food.

"Oh, You're right… What could it be?" Estellise asks?

Then Julia starts acting like a tour guide."First on our tour is the castle's main dining hall." Julia replied, gesturing towards the entrance. "… Our chief chef, Greta and her staff usually start cooking today's meals at this time."

"Mmmmm… Smells like Greta and the cooks are making curry today." Margaret added. "But I fear we have no time for breakfast… As much as I like curry..."

"I know, we need to warn Flynn." Estellise agreed. Guess our stomachs are gonna be empty for a while. So we continued up the hallway…

_**XXX**_

We climbed up the stairway to the next floor up and walked west down the hallway. Then we turned south on another hallway.

"...And here we are on our next stop of our tour..." Julia said, gesturing towards a door. "...This is the room of Flynn Scifo, squad lieutenant of the Jurgis brigade with currently three years of military service under his belt."

"So that's Flynn's room." I said.

"I do believe I just said that." Julia replied.

Estellise looks at the room and starts breathing nervously.

"Are you okay, lady Estellise?" Julia asked. "You're looking rather nervous.

"It's… Just that I've never been in Flynn's room before." Estellise answered. "I'm not sure what I should do. I don't want to do anything that would be...embarrassing..."

"Why not just do this..." Julia walk up to the door and knocks on it three times. "Flynn! Are you in there?"

There was no answer. "… Door's locked too..." I said as I tried the doorknob.

"One side, please..." Julia got out her key-ring and unlocked the door. "Flynn, It's me, Julia, along with… Oh… That's why it was locked… He isn't here."

Sure enough the room was empty. We all went in and closed the door behind us… just in case.

"He's really keeping this place cleaned up." I commented as I walked up to his desk. "Flynn must be off gallivanting somewhere."

"Looks like he left for his pilgrimage earlier than I thought..." Julia said. "Probably about an hour or so before I caught you in the maids hallway."

"You found him in the maid's hallway…!?" Margaret gasped, then she glares at me. "...You lecherous peeping tom! Shame on you!" She points an accusing finger at me.

"Seriously…?" I replied. "I didn't even know I was even in the maids hallway."

"Humph… Honestly..." Margaret snubbed.

"That aside..." Estellise interrupted. "… Then Flynn's really not here… That means I'm too late."

"So… What sort of wickedness did you anyway?" I asked.

"Me? I haven't done anything wrong..." Estellise answered. "Well other than those..._" _Her face turns red._ "_… Um… er..."

"You mean that...ahem… Sympathy call nonsense that we put a stop to a few weeks ago?" Julia said.

"Y-yes… I'm really so sorry." Estellise apologized.

"And now you have a bunch of knights chasing you and Margaret around the castle..." I said. "Julia do you suppose he found out?"

"Baron Ragou? I wouldn't be too surprised, Yuri." Julia scratched her chin. "...sigh...I knew this was going to get complicated real fast."

"Um… Yuri, Julia!" Estellise interrupts. "I didn't want to interrupt, but Flynn is in terrible danger… And so are you, Julia!"

"What!?" Julia gasped. "We're still on his hit list!? Oh good grief! I knew it! I knew it!"

"I know. And We've got to warn him!" Estellise finished.

I sit down on Flynn's bed. "So go if you want to go." I said to her. "What's wrong with that?"

"I wish I could say." Estellise replied. "...Sorry..."

"Listen, I've got something I've gotta take of right away too." I said.

"Same here, lady Estellise." Julia added. "I fear a friend of mine, and fellow scholar, is being rather unjustly framed again."

I continued. "As soon as things quiet down outside, I want to get back to the Lower Quarter. Then I'm going with Julia up north to Aspio."

Estellise approaches me. "In that case, would you take me with you? Please?" She implored.

"Lady Estellise!" Margaret gasped. Man, her face was as white as a sheet. "You're not allowed to leave the castle! Especially after what… What."

"You mean the incident in that bordello in the Noble Quarter a few weeks ago?" I finished. "I oughta know I was there… Along with Julia and Flynn and Hatchette."

"Wait… You were...There?" Estellise asked and I nodded. "You were that guy other than Hatchette that removed all that..."

"Yeah I was..." I finished. "And me, Julia and Hatchette went and killed those bastards that stuffed that junk in you… Among other things."

"And they all suffered terribly and died in deserved agony. I made sure of that." Julia stated.

"Yeah, that was a lot of… glitter." I said, remembering all those Gary Stus that we killed.

"Oh… I see… Anyway, other than Flynn, Julia Natalie, Hannah and Margaret, there's no one I could depend on." Estellise said. "Will you and Julia, at least help me to get out of the castle?" Then she bows. "Please, I'm begging you both."

"Okay, I can see you're serious." I said. "But you're going to have to do something about your..."

Suddenly the door was kicked right off its hinges.

"AAAH!" "EEEK!" Estellise and Margaret yelp in surprise respectively. And they both cower behind Julia, shivering in fear as this…

...Guy with the craziest looking hairdo I ever saw, and a really murderous expression on his face walked in. He was wearing a black bodysuit, purple leather armor, and he had two mean looking short swords strapped to his back… Wait a minute… Isn't he the guy that won the games a year before Julia?

"Flynn Scifo, Julia DuBois, I've come for my rematch." He said to me and Julia. "Prepare to fall victims to my blades..." Then he pulls out one of those swords and shatters a vase on Flynn's drawer.

I stood up and faced him. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"I am Zagi, in case you dweebs have forgotten..." He introduces himself. "The man who will end your life...(looks at Julia)… And your little maid's too… Now die, Flynn Scifo! Die, Julia DuBois! MWA HA HA HA HA!" And he charges at us, blades spinning.

"Lady Estellise! Margaret! Get behind some cover or hide!" Julia shouted as I unsheathed my sword and she drew her daggers. "This is going to get absolutely crazy!"

I barely had time to block his first attack! "You got the wrong guy!" I shouted.

"DIE!" Zagi slashed away at me. I was blocking his attacks like mad.

"You really should listen a little more!" I retaliated with a few quick swings, but he kept dodging and blocking, cackling like a total wacko.

"My name is Zagi!" Didn't he already say that? "Remember it well Flynn Scifo!"

"Listen! I'm not..." I tried to reply but I get a kick to the chest that knocks me to the floor. "...Flynn!" I barely rolled outta the way of a downward stab, then got back on my feet.

"Heh heh… Oh what's wrong? You're not fighting like you did back at the empire Club." He sneered.

"Gah! What the hell is wrong with you!?" I parries another wild strike.

"I'm gonna kill you and carve my name into your blood!" Zagi charged at me again. "Not to mention turn your lungs into bagpipes, your stomach into a fanny pack, your intestines into shoelaces, make out with with your heart, And anything else that is sick and wrong as soon as I think it up! NOW DIE ALREADY!" Geez! Where does he find the breath to say all that while slashing away at me like a complete madman!?

"Yeah, that's pretty damn Disgusting!" I replied as I evaded another one of his wild strikes and struck back with a few blows and a cerberus strike, causing him to stagger back.

"Oh yeah! THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!" Zagi howled as he rushed at me again.

Then Julia rushed at him, hitting him with a storm blade arte. "I don't think so, asshole!"

"I was wondering when you're gonna join in the fun, Julia!" Zagi growled as he retaliated with a flurry of kicks and sword swings that Julia managed to parry. "All those things I'm gonna do to Flynn, I'm gonna do to you too!"

"Anyone ever tell you that you're nuts, Titus!" Julia fought back with a few kicks of her own, only for Zagi to evade them. Then she hits him with a star stroke.

"UNGH!" Zagi grunted. "DON'T! CALL! ME! TITUS!" And retaliates with several wild swings. "I dumped that stupid name long ago!"

"Well Zagi isn't much of an improvement, you reject from a badly dubbed Saturday morning cartoon!" Huh…? Anyway Julia scores a few hits and a cerberus strike on him.

For the next half minute, Zagi alternated between attacking me and attacking Julia. We fought back as hard as we could, And we were both getting cut up from the many near misses.

"Ahh now I feel it!" Zagi glared at us, knees bent, right blade twirling, and left blade in a reverse hammer grip. And ready to spring at any second.

"You feel what?" I asked. "I'm not feeling anything over here." Why do I get the feeling this nut-case's getting a boner from all this…?

"Same goes for me..." Julia added. using the same battle stance. "Not like you're my type anyway."

"Yes… So full of confidence, you two..." Zagi snarled. "MWA HA HA HA! THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! NOW I FEEL TRULY ALIVE!"

"What's with him all of a sudden, Julia?" I asked, putting my guard up.

"That's a question I've been asking for years!" Julia answered, also with her guard up. "Keep your eyes on him, Yuri! He could charge at any second!"

"MWA HA HA HA HA!" Zagi laughed like the deranged lunatic that he is, and charged at me.

"NNGH!" I managed to block his attack. Then Julia floored him with a swift spinning kick to the face.

Just as Zagi got up…." Yuri! Julia! Let me help you!" Estellise said as she grabbed a sabre and buckler off of the wall. "I know how to use a sword!"

"L-L-Lady Estellise! W-What are you d-d-doing!?" Margaret yelped out from the cabinet that both she and Estellise were hiding in. "Get back in here right now! Please!"

"Dame Margaret, I'm sorry!" Estellise replied. "But they need my help!"

"Stay away!" I yelled as I blocked another attack from Zagi and retaliated with a swing that went wild.

"It's absolutely dangerous out here!" Julia added as she fought Zagi using her storm blade arte.

"But..."Estellise replied.

"BRING IT!" Zagi howled. "THE MORE THE MERRIER!"

"If things get out of hand, you and Margaret run for it!" I instructed.

"I will!" Estellise nodded.

"Oh don't give up so soon, you three!" Zagi said. "I haven't had a fight like this since… Oh I don't know, two weeks ago!" Then he charges. "HA HA HA! This is FUN! FOUR HIT CHARGE!" And starts madly slashing at me. I had a hard time parrying that arte.

"Relax!" Estellise said as she put some distance. "He's just doing that to mess up our fighting!"

"You relax!" I replied as I blocked another arte. "Trust me, He not thinking that hard!"

"Assuming he has a brain to even think with!" Julia added as she managed to intercept his cyclone shot with a hawk ascent.

"Holy power come to me! FIRST AID! So that just who he is?" Estellise asks as she cast a first aid spell, healing my cuts, and readies another first aid for Julia. I hit Zagi a few times and follow up with an azure edge.

"The more you talk, the faster you die Flynn Scifo!" Zagi retaliated with a cyclone shot. "I know that's you under that stupid black wig!"

"DAMMIT! I! AM! NOT! FLYNN!" I yelled back as I swung at him some more. "And this is my real… You know what…? Never mind! you're not listening anyway!"

"But if it was just a misunderstanding, maybe we could talk!" Estellise said just as Julia engaged Zagi with a flurry of fast roundhouse kicks and slashes.

"HA HA HA!" Your fates was sealed the moment we met, Flynn!" Zagi replied as he knocks down Julia and charges at me again.

"You seriously think we could talk to him!?" I said as Zagi slashes and kicks at me. "We should take him out already!"

"On that we can agree, Yuri!" Julia added as she struck him with a storm blade. "Dammit! This bastard just won't go down!"

Then I rushed at him, hit him with a cerberus strike followed several swings. "Oh you're strong!" Zagi sneered at me. "Ooooh that actually hurt!"

Then he notices that Estellise was constantly healing us. "Hey! No healing artes allowed!" He lunges at Estellise!

"EEEEEEK!" Estellise yelps as she brought up her buckler and… Actually managed to block his strike. Then she smacks him in the face with the buckler and fends him off with a series of rapid sword thrusts.

"Hey! What's with this chick!" Zagi yelped. He looks a bit surprised.

"I have been trained by knights and I won't lose!" Estellise declared as she struck him with a star stroke.

Then me and Julia got between him and Estellise and forced him back further, finally knocking him on his ass.

"Do I look like Flynn to you!?" I said as Zagi gets back on his feet.

"Not in the least." Estellise added.

"On that, we can agree." Julia also added.

"Yeah, we're telling you, you got the wrong guy." I said as Zagi got back up. "Aren't you supposed to know this stuff?"

"He's not Flynn!" Estellise added.

"Details details..." Zagi glares at us. "So he ain't Flynn, big deal, But I know my other target, Julia DuBois is here..." He looks at Julia. "BRING IT!"

"This guy's nuts." I said. "You and Flynn sure has made some interesting enemies."

"No kidding, Yuri." Julia agreed.

Just then, a red-eye showed up at the door. "Zagi, we're leaving. The Schwann Brigade's on to us." Zagi replies by punching the red-eye to the floor. "How dare you!"

"HA HA HA HA! Mind your own damn business!" Zagi laughed back. "I'm just getting to the best part! One of my targets is here and she will die!"

"The maid? Forget it! we're dropping the job! We're sparing her for now!" The red-eyes reminded. "Hurry! Before the knights get here! Or would you rather have your fun end today?"

Zagi just stares at the assassin and… slashes him to death. Talk about killing the messenger. "Well, if what he said was true, it look like like you're off the hook, Julia… for now... I'll finish you and that guy next time… And I'll get Flynn too..." And he calmly leaves.

"We should be getting a move on too." I suggested after a moment or two passed.

"It's safe to come out now, the multi-colored haired crazy guy's gone now." Julia said.

"O-o-okay..." Margaret nervously emerged, trembling. "You're sure he's… EEEEEK! A d-d-d-dead body in the h-h-hallway!" And she recoils when she notices the dead assassin.

"Ugh… I think I'm going to be sick." Estellise clutches her stomach with one hand and puts her other hand over her mouth. "Let's get moving before I throw up!"

"S-s-s-same here, lady Estellise..." Margaret added.

"… We'll just pay a visit to the goddess and be on our way." I said.

"Yuri...Um..." Estellise interrupts.

"Yeah I know..." I replied. "… We'll stick together until we're outta the castle."

"Oh right..." Estellise said. "… But I was going to say my name is Estellise Sidos Heurassein. I just wanted to properly introduce myself." Then she looks at her still shaken up governess.

"Oh, yes, it would be improper of me to not introduce myself…ahem… And I am her governess and housekeeper, Margaret Barbara Géroux." Margaret introduces herself, curtsying. "… And I gather you and miss DuBois already know each other."

"Right, Well then, Estellise, Margaret, Let's get moving." I said. "Let me get this out of the way first." I grabbed the dead assassin under his arms.

"Well that's rather considerate of you, Yuri." Julia said as she also grabbed him by the feet and we remove the corpse from the doorway.

"Ugh, I can't believe you're touching that..._*shudder*_… dead thing." Margaret shuddered.

The two young ladies exit Flynn's room. "Wait, We can't just leave the door like that." Estellise points at the door still on the floor.

"...sigh… I really don't think this is the time to worry about that." I replied.

"Especially after we just finished removing this corpse, lady Estellise." Julia added, pointing at the corpse we placed about fifteen feet away.

"But..." Estellise objected.

"...sigh… Alright, alright. Just… Just give us a minute..." Then me and Julia placed the door back up and leaned it up next to the doorway. The hinges were completely ruined by the way. "There we go.' I said. "Now let's get going" Me and Julia started south towards the nearest hallway junction.

"Um...Okay..." Estellise and Margaret followed.

We turned west at the junction and followed the hallway until we were over the main entrance hallway. Looking down at the main floor, we could see knights, maids and footmen running about. Not only that, we could smell smoke. Looks like those assassins started a fire in order to distract everyone.

"I wonder if this is because of those guys earlier." I said as we looked down on the commotion occurring right below. "They better not try to pin this on me too."

"I hope no one was hurt." Estellise said looking concerned.

"Same here, lady Estellise." Julia added. Looking just as worried.

"Why would they do such a thing?" Margaret asked. Yeah, and she was looking worried too.

"Don't worry about the knights." I replied. "They'll make sure to protect themselves and the staff."

"They'd better, Yuri." Julia said.

"Um… Yes… I guess so..." Estellise replied.

Then we heard… "Yuri Lowell! Where are you hiding?" Leblanc calling out.

"That must be Leblanc." I said. "I recognize those dulcet tones anywhere."

"Do the two of you know each other?" Estellise asked.

"We have a bit of a history..." I replied. "Come on, let's hurry." But just as we started to get going, Estellise trips on her skirt and falls on her knees. That reminds me… "We should do something about your clothes. You'll stick out like a sore thumb." I suggested.

"Not to mention you'll be tripping all over the place." Julia added. "We'll need to get you something with a shorter skirt, and lower heels." She helps Estellise back up.

"My room's just up ahead." Estellise points in the general direction. "I have a few changes of clothes there."

"Okay, that'll work." I agreed.

We continued on to the west wing. Then we went north until we came to an ornate looking white with gold trim door.

"Next on our tour of the castle, we have the personal room of my mistress, HRH lady Estellise Sidos Heurassein age eighteen." Julia gestures like a tour guide at the door. "One of the two remaining members of the royal family of Heurassein, Ruling family of the empire. However, as neither lady Estellise, nor the currently missing master Ioder are not yet old enough to assume the throne, the empire is currently under the… management of the Imperial Council."

"Like Julia said, this is my room." Estellise points at the door. "I'll go get changed. Just give me a minute."

"Got it." I nodded. "Try to be quick about it."

Estellise, leaving her sabre leaning outside, and Margaret both enter. As I was about to approach the door, it opens up and Estellise reaches for her sabre. "Just in case." She said.

"It's not like I was going to peek." I replied.

"Oh yes you were, Yuri." Julia scolded.

"Knowing you, you wanted to peek too." I replied.

Julia blushes. "And get my glasses fogged up again? Among other...things?" She fidgeted. "Once was enough." I'm guessing she got the female equivalent of a boner when they were curing Estellise of her sex-addiction.

Estellise giggled. "Flynn did tell me to be careful if I ever met you." And she closes and locks the door.

"Thanks, Flynn". I said as I leaned up against the wall. Julia does the same thing on the opposite side of the door.

"So, Julia, how is she doing since that night?" I asked.

"Well, as you just saw, Estellise is doing rather well, Yuri." Julia replied. "It's as thought nothing happened to her in the last few months. Even more so after I killed Eric and Stan."

"Is that so?" I said.

"Not only that, but the strangest thing happened when I returned to the castle." Julia replied. "You know that ruined outfit you last saw her wearing at that accursed empire Club?"

I nodded.

"Well Margaret, Natalie and Hannah told me that it suddenly… how do I put this… Poofed back on her." Julia continued. "Only completely cleaned and undamaged."

"Is that so?" I asked. "Weird."

"On that I can certainly agree, Yuri."

A couple of minutes later the door opens. "There, all finished." Estellise said as both she and Margaret came out. As best as I can describe it; Estellise was wearing a white jacket with gold trim over a pink dress that came down to her calves. Also she was wearing white low heel boots, and white gloves with red and gold trim.

She does a twirl to show off her new clothes, I thought I saw a glimpse of black stockings under the white petticoat. "What…? Do I look strange?" She asks us.

"...It's nothing, I was thinking this doesn't suit you either." I replied.

"really?" Estellise asks.

"Yeah, You're still a bit noticeable… Oh well, guess I can't complain, at least you won't be tripping up in that outfit." I answered.

"So you're wearing the outfit with the standard skirt dress instead of of the tulip petal skirt dress, lady Estellise?" Julia asks.

"Um… Yes, Julia." Estellise replied. "Dame Margaret thinks that my favorite dress is… bewitched… Especially when it magically appeared on me a few days ago. Perfectly intact and clean no less."

"When did that happen?" I asked. I wanted to hear it from her.

"Um… About a few days ago… Natalie and Hannah were getting me dressed for the day when… poof… I went from wearing my night-dress to wearing my fancy riding outfit, The one with the tulip petal skirt and the trousers. Not to mention I suddenly felt… pure. As though I never had sex at all."

"Not to mention that dress… however cute… Is quite improper with that...skirt and those trousers. And I wanted to put her in that alternate version. She looks more ladylike that way in my opinion." Margaret stated.

"Um...Right… Anyway..." Estellise turns to me and offers her hand.

"What's this?" I ask.

"A handshake." Estellise smiled. "It means 'nice to meet you'."

Oh right. I shook her hand. "All right, let's get going."

"Thanks." Estellise replied. And we left her room and walked north…

"Yuri, you were a knight once, right?" Estellise asked.

"Didn't you already say you heard heard about me from Flynn?" I asked.

"...Well...um… It's just… You don't seem to know your way around the castle well…gasp!… Are you an impostor!?" She recoils away from me.

"Seriously, lady Estellise?" Julia said.

"That's some imagination you got." I said to Estellise. "Why would I want to impersonate a regular guy from the Lower Quarter?"

"I...I guess you're right… My apologies." Estellise apologized.

"Come on, let's go before we're caught by the castle guards." I said.

But just our luck, A group of guards caught us. "There she is! Get her!" One of them shouted as they rushed at us.

Me, Julia, and Estellise fought those guys and in moments knocked them down and disarmed them. I'll have to admit, Estellise was pretty decent with that sabre and buckler.

"Retreat! Retreat!"

"It'll be a hundred years before you can defeat me." I said to the now defeated group as they ran away.

"Because you've lived a lot longer, right?" Estellise asked.

"Um… Not exactly." I replied.

We continued on down the hall…

"...sigh… I just wanted to check on the Lower Quarter and come back before daybreak. I didn't expect the extra baggage." I commented. Extra baggage being a naive princess, her stuffy governess and an equally hoidy-toidy lesbian knife nut ninja maid(who I happen to be friends with by the way).

"Baggage?" Estellise asked. "I could take it to the castle's lost and found for you."

"I don't think he means that kind of baggage, lady Estellise." Julia said.

"You're the one person I couldn't really ask to take care of it, Estellise." I added.

"Huh?" Estellise asked.

"Please address her ladyship with the proper honorific, mr Lowell." Margaret scolded. "You were a knight aren't you? At least show some manners."

"Yeah yeah… Anyway, nevermind, Estellise. I'm good." I replied.

"Okay. Let me know if you change your mind." Estellise smiled.

I turn my attention to Julia and Margaret. "I guess she's still the textbook 'little naive noble'."

"I agree, Yuri." Julia nodded. "Even after what that scum, Ragou put her through."

"...But why were those knights chasing her?" I ask.

"For all I know they probably wanted to rip her dress off, violate her delicate young body while acting like dirty apes in lust, and drug her with Tentacle Syrup!" Margaret answered. Then she clutches her arms and starts trembling. "And they, no doubt wanted to...*SHUDDER*…. Do the same thing to me….*SHUDDER SOME MORE*_…_!"

"I'm just glad you and Julia came along when you did." Estellise added.

"The right place at the right time, I suppose..." Julia said.

Once we reached the north end of the hallway, we made our way down stairs to the main floor.

"Yuri… Are there many people outside the castle like that man Zagi we met earlier?" Estellise asks.

"Nah, He's one of a kind." I answered.

"...And let's be thankful for that." Julia added.

I continued. "It's pretty hard to find anyone that nuts."

"Or bananas, or crackers." Julia added. "Or a nutty fruitcake, or was that a fruity nut-cake…? Anyway, he's crazy."

"I see. Well that's a relief." Estellise said. "I don't know what I'd do if everyone behaved like that..."

"Yeah, life would be pretty rough if the world was full of guys like him." I said.

"That's… Putting it rather mildly." Julia said.

We followed the hallway south until we came to a room with a large crystal statue of a woman with angel wings holding an interesting looking sword.

… And Julia goes into 'tour guide' mode. "And next on our tour of the castle, we have the crystal statue of our goddess, Zaude." She gestures to the statue. "… Said to be one of the saviors that saved our world from the great demon invasion millennia ago. As you can see, she is holding a replica of the sword of succession, Dein Nomos, which was sadly lost years ago during the destruction of Mt. Temza.

"I'm guessing you do quite a bit of tour guiding around here, Julia." I commented. "That part of your job as head maid?"

"You could say that, Yuri..." Julia answered. "We do get a lot of visiting dignitaries here. As you recall last time, it was Kabbage Boy and their road crew… Prior to what happened to them in Panem… I do miss Edward." Julia told me about what happened in the god's realm some months ago.

I turn my attention to Estellise. "Have you, Julia and Flynn known each other for a long time?" I ask.

"...Um...About three years… Something like that." She answered. "And I first met Julia six years ago in Nordopolica before she was sent to the games."

Six years ago… That's when I first met Julia when me and Flynn stopped a robbery.

"Huh… So Flynn's getting along all right at the castle?" I asked.

"Flynn is a very hard-working and honest knight." Estellise answered. "It seems like everyone trusts him. The other day, He told me that they've been giving him more responsibility too."

"Hard working and honest. Right..." I replied. "In other words, hard headed and obsessive."

"Hmm?" Estellise cocks her head.

"And, If I may add, captain Jurgis is thinking about recommending Flynn for a promotion and command of a brigade." Julia stated.

"Is that so?' I said.

We approach the statue. "This must be it." I said as I examined.

"Besides the historical significance, is there something special about this statue?' Estellise asked.

"It's supposed to have some sort of secret." I answered.

"it doesn't look like there's anything particularly secretive about it." Estellise commented as she walked around the statue.

"Hmmm… Maybe if we moved it, there's be a hidden passage or something." I suggested.

"A hidden passageway?" Julia asked.

"You don't think..." Estellise added.

"Well we don't know unless we give it a try." I said. "Julia, do you notice anything about the floor?"

Julia and Margaret look at the floor surrounding the statue. "Well, the tiles to the left, right and rear of the statue are brown… But the floor in front of her is grey… And there's a silver border surrounding both them and the statue...… Not to mention..." She kneels down and studies the grey tiles. "there appear to be small scratch marks in the marble… Yuri, I wonder..."

"I'll take the north side, you take the south side, and we'll push her towards the grey tiles." I suggested.

Me and Julia take our positions near the back of the statue. "Ready, Julia?"

"I'm ready, Yuri."

"1...2...3...Push!" We both put our shoulders into it and the statue moves forward, revealing an opening leading downwards.

". It really worked!" Estellise gasped when she saw the opening.

"In all my years..." Margaret said.

"Same here, Margaret." Julia added. "How did we ever miss this?"

"Well, what do we have here?" I said. "looks like the old man was right..."

"Do you think this will lead outside?" Estellise asked.

"I can't guarantee it." I said as I approached the opening. "Well, I'm going down. How about you?"

Estellise hesitated a moment before she gave her answer. "...I'm coming too."

"That's pretty brave of you." I commented.

"I'm coming as well." Julia declared. "What about you Margaret?"

"M-Me…? Go down there…?" Margaret looked nervously down the opening. "...gulp… I… I'm afraid I cannot. This is as far as I go. And just for the record, I strongly object to lady Estellise going down there. A proper lady does not follow a stranger down a hole leading to who knows what."

"Okay, Margaret. Not like we're forcing you to come." Julia replied. "Besides. I'm going down there too. So don't worry, lady Estellise is in good hands. I swear it."

"Okay… I'm counting on you, Julia." Margaret replied.

"What's up with that guy anyway?" I asked.

"You mean Raven?" Julia said.

"Yeah him..." I replied. "There was something shady(er) about him."

"I know, he is a bit of an oddball. "Julia scratched her chin. "But let's worry about that later."

"Right." Just as I was about to enter, Estellise suddenly grabs me by the wrist. "What is it? Did you change your mind?" I ask.

"No, your hand… It's injured. And it's bleeding" She said. Pointing at a cut that was going across the top of my left hand. Must have happened either during our fight with Zagi, or those guards. "Let me take a look at it." Then she places her hand on my cut and activates her spell circle. "Holy power come to me. First Aid."

As my cut healed away… "Hmm?"… I noticed something odd with her bodhi blastia; It wasn't glowing. I took her wrist to take a closer look at it…

...Probably should've asked first. "Aaah!" Estellise yelps and recoils away from me, covering her chest.

"..GASP! How dare you lay your commoner hands on her!" Margaret said, looking shocked.

"Yuri George Lowell! What do you think your doing!?" Julia demanded, looking a bit angry. "I oughta put you back in the cell for that!"

Hey! I'm sorry, you three..." I apologized to the three ladies. "… I've never seen a blastia like that before. I wasn't thinking."

"Honestly." Julia and Margret shake their heads.

"That's really all it was?" Estellise asked, not looking too convinced. Not that I can blame her after startling her like that.

"That's really all it was." I replied. "My hands feels better… thanks."

"N-no… It's the least I could do." Estellise replied, hands up to her grinning blushing face.

"Okay, Let's go." I said ad I climbed down. Then Estellise followed, and Finally, Julia. Well, lets just say I got a good view...

_**XXX**_

When we reached the bottom, We found that we were in the underground waterways. We were one a stone walkway surrounded by two streams of moving water.

"Ugh, Yuri, You didn't tell us this led down to the sewers under the castle." Julia said.

"Hey, news to me." I replied.

"So this is where they led me?" Estellise asked.

"You've been down here, before?" I asked.

"I think so..." Estellise answered. "Smells the same...ugh… sounds the same. Though at the time I was blindfolded."

Just then I noticed a couple of large ratwigles appear from one of the side tunnels. "So there are monsters down here too..." I said.

"...M-m-monsters?" Estellise nervously stuttered when she saw those critters. "T-That's what these things are?"

"You've never seen one before?" I ask.

"Uh...Ummm..." Estellise tried to answer.

"I'm afraid that lady Estellise hasn't." Julia said. "Was that what you're trying to say?"

"Umm… Yes..." Estellise answered. "This is my first time seeing one of them. I only read about them in books."

Just then those ratwigles noticed us. I know where this is going. "… Well let's hurry up and take care of this shall we?" I said as I drew my sword.

"EEEK!" Estellise suddenly yelped, her body stiff with surprise. "Yuri! Julia! They're coming from the front, too!" She points at another group of big ratwigles coming down the main walkway.

"Ugh… this is annoying." I moaned.

"You said it, Yuri." Julia added as she drew her daggers.

"Don't get sloppy!" Estellise drew her sabre as the now large group of ratwigles rushed at us, looking to make us their dinner.

Long story short, between me, Estellise and Julia, we managed to kill two-thirds of that group before the rest decided to go look for their dinner elsewhere.

"Heh, I got a little worked up." I said.

"That'll teach them that we are not on the menu." Julia added.

"Yeah, that should take care of it." I said as we cleaned our weapons.

"I didn't know what to do when they all attacked at once." Estellise said as she sheathed her sabre.

"You generally have to defeat each monster one by one." I replied. "But sometimes they come on groups."

"Really?" Estellise said. "We should be careful when we go ahead."

"You could take on a monster one at a time, or take them on in a group." I said. "Your choice."

"But I strongly recommend that you should avoid doing the latter, lady Estellise. Or, for that matter, the former." Julia cautioned. "Just a suggestion."

"I see… Yuri, which way we should go?" Estellise asked.

"Let's go this way..." I point down the main walkway. "Let's just get out of here." I started down the walkway.

"Ah, wait...Wait for us." Estellise and Julia catches up…

We make our way through the sewer. We encounter a few smaller groups of those ratwigles, but we manage to fend them off…

"I need to thank whoever told you about this underground passage." Estellise said as she sheathed her sabre following our latest fight.

"Why do you need to be thankful for something like that?" I asked.

"Especially considering how awful this place smells." Julia said.

"I'm trying to get out of the castle, just like you." Estellise answered. "Although I'll admit, it is a bit smelly down here."

"Well that's all and good..." I said. "But there's no need to be thankful because of it."

"Oh no..." Estellise objected. "We must show courtesy to those who show us kindness."

"How very true, lady Estellise." Julia added. "It would be rather unladylike of us to do otherwise."

"Sort of weird to be polite to somebody you haven't met, don't you think?" I replied.

"Manners are never so important as when dealing with those with whom we have yet to be acquainted." Estellise stated.

"Indeed."

"You two really think so huh?" I said.

"We know so." Estellise and Julia replied. And I could see that they're both really sticking to that belief.

We continued onwards. During one of the fights, Estellise uses a sharpness spell to enhance our weapons. Sure made taking these guys down a lot easier.

We soon came to another ladder. Looks like this is our way out… Well as soon as me and Julia push some of these crates out of the way. I mean why the hell are these crates doing down here anyway…?

I climb up the ladder first. As I neared the top I noticed this lever marked exit. I pulled on it and the exit opened up. "Man, it's bright." I squinted from the bright light that suddenly poured through. Once my vision returned, I climbed out, followed by Estellise and Julia. It looks like we're in front of that Mordio Mansion. And the hole we came out of was covered by a statue of a lady.

"Oh, thank goodness, fresh sweet open air." Julia said as she inhaled. "...sigh...What a relief to be out of that absolutely smelly sewer." She's happy to be out of that passage.

"Same here, Julia..." Estellise added.

"...sigh… It's almost morning." I said as I surveyed the front yard. "Sun's starting to come up. Looks like it led to the Royal Quarter."

"Actually, Yuri, this is the Noble Quarter..." Julia said. "The Royal Quarter is on the far side of the gate down the street." She points in the direction of said gate and the castle we just escaped from.

"Wow, everything's so different from the windows of the castle." Estellise said while she examined her surroundings.

"Ah come on. You sound like this is the first time out of the castle." I said.

"Um...well...I..." Estellise stuttered. "Well… not on my own volition of course."

"I guess a lady who lives in a castle can't take a walk outside whenever she wants." I commented.

"Y-Yes… You're right." Estellise replied.

"Sad but true… The only time you're allowed out is to attend the annual reapings where they get you all overdressed and caked in more makeup than Effie usually wears… And then there's that recent...ahem...courtesan nonsense that Ragou tricked you into last winter." Julia said.

"I know." Estellise replied. "...I'm so sorry about that."

"Don't apologize, lady Estellise." Julia placed her hand on Estellise's shoulder. "That's on Ragou."

"Right."

"Well, hey. At least we made it out of the castle." I said holding up my hand. I was expecting Estellise to give me a high five, but instead, she just presses her finger into my palm. "Ha ha ha ha..." That tickled.

"Um. Was that not right?" Estellise asked.

"Nah… It's fine." I answered.

"We'll show you how to do a high five later, lady Estellise." Julia added.

"So, Estellise, what are you gonna do now that you're out?" I asked. But I know what the answer's gonna be.

"I'm going to find Flynn." She declared. See what I mean.

"Do you know where he went?" I asked.

"The other day, he said he was going off on a knight's pilgrimage." Estellise replied.

"Oh that thing..." I said. "Going around cities and towns of the empire piling up good deeds?"

"Yes. That's why I'm going to the City of Blossoms, Halure." Estellise told us her itinerary. "Halure is the first place knights traditionally visit on a pilgrimage."

"And it's my beloved Clara's hometown." Julia interjected. "She left for there last week."

"That too." Estellise added.

"So you'll need to go outside the barrier." I scratched my chin.

"Have you ever been beyond the barrier?" Estellise asks as she looks up at the barrier that covers our city.

"'Bout three years ago, when I was in the knights." I answered. "I'd like to go, But I can't leave the Lower Quarter like it is."

"Come on, we'll show you the way outta town. It's on the way to the Lower Quarter." I offered.

"Thank you." Estellise replied and began to follow me and Julia.

"You know, Yuri, even though we're no longer knights..." Julia said as she walked next to me. "I can't help but feel like we're embarking on a pilgrimage ourselves."

Is that so…

* * *

_**End part 2**_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**And that brings to the end of part two.**_

_**I should mention that my OC will be traveling with our heroes at least as far as Dahngrest. The trick is weaving her into the story without affecting it, and not have her become a Mary-Sue. Same goes for another OC I'm bringing in next chapter.**_

_**Speaking of next chapter, Yuri and Estellise… correction,… Estelle say good bye to Zaphias and head off their adventure...**_


	3. To The Road Ahead

_**Part 3. To The Road Ahead**_

* * *

_**(Mordio Estate, Noble Quarter, morning)**_

_**(Estellise's point of view)**_

I'll have to admit, even though I've been outside of the castle before, either attending the gods reaping ceremony in Nordopolica, or, more recently being a…. pawn of both Ragou and some person named Charu of Valssu. But for some reason, being out here with both Yuri and Julia standing next to that opening we emerged from on the main grounds of this mansion just up the street from the castle…

It feels like the first time… Odd as it sounds.

Anyway, me and Julia followed Yuri back up the street to the gate that connected the Noble quarter and the Royal Quarter. We passed by my home as we made our way to the stairway leading down the hill.

I must admit it felt strange looking up at the castle from the outside in broad daylight. I'm more used to looking out at Zaphias through the window of my room. And now, I'm looking up at that very window from the very streets I used to look down on… Fascinating.

Anyway were were we… Oh yes, we headed down the stairway and we came to the shopping plaza of the Public Quarter. The sounds, the smells, The people talking… Wow. This is quite a lot for me to take in.

"So, lady Estellise..." Julia interrupted. "How does it feel to outside in the daytime?"

"It's just so..." I tried to find the right words to describe it all. "How do I describe it all, Julia. All these sounds… All these fascinating smells… All these people…. This is just a lot for me to take in."

"Well this plaza is rather lively during the day." Julia replied.

"Definitely a lot different than it would be at night, that's for sure." I said. "At night this place feels so quiet and empty and cold. But now this plaza feels… alive. So full of sound and smells."

"Yeah, that could be one way to describe it." Yuri said.

"I wonder if we should get supplies..." I suggested. "Since we have no idea how far we have to travel."

"You got a good point there, Estellise." Yuri replied. "We're definitely gonna need food, water, gels, and camping gear at least, And maybe a pack animal or two. Hope you two brought along some money."

"Don't worry, I've made sure of that." Julia said.

But before we could start shopping for the necessary supplies…

"You there, fugitive!" We heard a knight call out. "Halt I say!"

"The jig is up!" followed by another knight. We turn to see that it was lieutenant Leblanc, along with Adecor and Boccos. They must have been looking for Yuri from the sound of it.

"Fools! Enough grandstanding, arrest him!" Leblanc shouted.

"Oh good grief, they followed us." Julia said. "So much for shopping."

Something tells me our plan to get supplies will have to wait. "W-What should we do?" I asked.

"First you pick up one of these..." Yuri picks up a rock the size of my palm. "...Then go like this!" He throws the rock at Adecor, knocking him on his butt. Then he grabs another rock and knocks down Boccos with it.

"OW!"

"OOF!"

They both yelped when Yuri hit them.

"Let's get to the Lower Quarter." Yuri suggested. And we followed him down the pathway.

"You better not be leading us to the Red Light District, Yuri!" Julia warned. "Both me and lady Estellise have been there Zaude knows how many times and I simply do not care to go back there again."

"Me neither." I added.

"Why would I do that..." Yuri replied. "Besides that district's closed during the day. Not to mention I think it sucks too… Besides, we're going to a place with better taste."

...Better taste?

* * *

_**(The Fountain Plaza)**_

Oh… We were just headed down to one of the fountain plazas. This plaza feels familiar… Oh now I remember. I used to pass through here back when I was doing Ragou's… sympathy calls… ugh. Still feel like an idiot for doing those as well as signing that awful contract.

I'll have to admit, this place certainly feels a lot more different in the daytime.

Just then, someone called out to us. "Yuri! Where've you been?"

Along with a few other people. "Yuri! You're back!"

"You're okay!"

"Hey who are those two?" And they just noticed me and Julia.

"I got an invitation to the castle and had the most marvelous time." Yuri replied to the old gentleman that was standing next to the fountain.

"If you could call breaking out of jail, and getting attacked by a crazy assassin over a case of mistaken identity a 'marvelous time', Hanks sr." Julia added.

"Of all the..." Hanks sr, shook his head. Then he noticed me and Julia standing next to Yuri. "Guess that might explain why Julia's with you. And who's this young lady?"

"That would be my mistress." Julia answered. "Lady Estellise, this is Hanks sr, the local mayor of this rather quaint little district."

I walked towards him and politely bowed. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Estellise." I greeted.

"The pleasure is all mine, miss." Hanks sr bowed back. Then he approached Yuri. "Er, more importantly, about those Imperial Knights. They've been so busy looking for you, they haven't paid any attention to our fiasco down here. So you've really managed to tick them off, huh?"

"It looks that way." Yuri replied. "Has Repede come back yet?" Who's Repede?

"Sure did, And he was carrying some bag." Hanks sr answered.

"What happened to it?" Yuri asked.

"It should be up in your room." Hanks sr answered.

"Go pick it up later." Yuri suggested. "Give it a shake. It has a nice jingle to it. Mordio Liked it too."

"You met mr Mordio?" Hanks sr asked.

"Yeah, But the rat left town." Yuri answered. "Apparently he's someone important from a city called Aspio."

"Mr Mordio you say?" Julia asked and Hanks sr. nodded. "That can't be right. The only Mordio from Aspio I know of is a young girl named Rita… Definitely being framed."

"...'Left town?'… And He not the real Mordio…? Then that means… We've been hoodwinked."

"I'm afraid so, Hanks sr." Julia replied.

"Not to mention his house was empty, and I doubt he's even a real noble." Yuri added.

"Neither is Rita, but that's besides the point." Julia said.

"I see." Hanks sr sighed.

While they were talking, I was studying the plaza. It just looks so different in the daytime. The aque blastia I was studying was exactly as I remembered all those months ago… Only this time It clearly wasn't working.

"Looks like the aque blastia's finally stopped leaking water." Yuri commented on the now still fountain that I was looking at. Why is it not working?

"Well, without a core it won't budge." Hanks sr said. Oh, so that's why it isn't working. I walked around to the front of the fountain and I saw that the blue core was missing.

"Is there enough water for the time being?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, but it won't last long." Hanks sr answered. "...After that, We'll just get it from the river. Get the runs though."

"Couldn't you just get water delivered from the other fountain plazas?" Julia asked.

"Fraid not, Julia." Hanks sr shook his head. "Seems that they had their own cores swiped too. Ours was the last working fountain tn the lower Quarter. And the upper two quarters ain't the sharing type."

"My word." Julia replied. "This is worse than I thought." I'll have to agree with you on that.

"No kidding, Julia. And the Knights aren't going to help." Yuri said. "Guess we'll go get them back from that thief ourselves."

"I agree, Yuri." Julia nodded. "Last thing this city needs right now is a cholera outbreak."

"What? You aren't thinking of following that thief beyond the barrier, are ya?" Hanks sr asked.

"Don't worry. We'll be back before you know it." Yuri replied.

Hanks sr chuckled. "Heh heh heh… Who's worried? It's a good opportunity for ya. No need for ya to hurry back here."

"Huh?" What do you mean by that?" Yuri asked.

Hanks sr crossed his arms and replied. "What I mean is, we can get along just fine without you. Even Flynn used to say, 'I wonder how long Yuri plans on living this life.'."

Yuri sighed and his head sag. "Flynn need to learn to mind his own business."

Me and Julia giggled.

Just then, we heard Leblanc running down the pathway to the plaza. "Yuri Lowell!" He shouted at Yuri. "You've given my two lackeys a headache. Now be a good boy and turn yourself in!"

"Well, that's our cue." Yuri said, looking at the wheezing Leblanc. "Looks like I won't be coming here for a while."

"Never a dull moment with Yuri around." Hanks sr replied to us.

"On that I most certainly agree, Hanks sr." Julia agreed.

The people started gathering in the plaza.

"After this, I'll be even with you for getting that money back." Hanks sr said as more people showed up.

"Just make sure you don't kick the bucket blowing it all on some crazy party." Yuri replied as I saw even more people arrive.

"We do hope to see you again once we sort out this matter." Julia added.

"Heh heh heh… Same to you two." Hanks sr chuckled as Yuri started off down the hill. "See that you two don't go dying in any ditches."

"Wait for us!" I called out. "It was nice to meet you sir."

"He'll probably be quite a pain in the neck." Hanks sr said.

"Tell me about it." Julia replied.

Hanks sr continued. "You three make sure and take care of yourselves now."

"We will. Thank you." Me and Julia bowed and ran off after Yuri.

Just as me and Julia exited the plaza and caught up with Yuri, the crowd of people gathered at the exit we went through, closing off the pathway and blocking Leblanc's pursuit.

"When are you gonna fix the fountain, sir knight?"

"Hey cool, A knight!"

"Hooray! Hooray!"

"Won't you help this old man find his dentures?"

"FOOLS!" Leblanc shouted at the crowd. "You're in my way! Do not interfere in the affairs of the empire!"

Me, Yuri and Julia found it all quite amusing… Hee hee hee. But just as we started off, We got swept up by another crowd of people coming up the street! WOAH!

"Don't you make her cry!"

"What are you talking about?" Yuri replied as we struggled through the crowd. "...Hey, quit pushing!… Hey, who just hit me? I'm gonna remember that!"

Not to mention… "EEEK! Oh no, my butt! AAH! Oh my goodness! EEEK! Oh! Oh!" Someone's groping my butt! EEEK! And Oh! OH!

"WAAH! Your Butt, lady Estellise? Oh! Oh! What about mine? EEK! You perverts! EEEK! I certainly won't AAH! Forget this! Oh! Ah!" Julia yelped and squirmed.

It wasn't long before we squirmed out of that crowd.

"Oh finally, Are you okay, lady Estellise?" Julia asked as we all caught our breaths.

"I think so..." I replied. "That was pretty… uncomfortable. I felt my face turn red as I rubbed my posterior. "All that...*shudder*...touching."

"Honestly..." Julia shook her head, rubbing her posterior and blushing as well. "Just what is it with you Lower Quarter peasants being so…*shudder*... handsy?"

"Sorry' bout that..." Yuri shrugs. "Some people just can't help themselves."

Just then this boy, about my age, came up the street carrying a backpack. "Yuri, Julia, there you are."

"Ned." Yuri replied.

"This might come in handy if you're going to Halure." Ned said as he gave us a map.

"Huh? A map?" Yuri examined the map. "Wait a sec, this only has the road leading to Deidon Hold written on it."

"Not much of a map." Julia added.

"What did you expect, you two?" Ned replied. "It's better than nothing considering that people don't normally leave the city. We'll have to fill in the empty spaces on our own."

"So you're coming with?" Yuri asked.

"Well, duh." Ned answered, showing us his pack. "I talked it over with Mom and Dad. They're okay with it. Anyway, first off we should head to Deidon Hold to the north."

"Well, looks like our party just got a little bit bigger." I said. "Nice to meet you..." I offered my hand. "I'm Estellise."

"Ned… Ned Mallory." Ned shook my hand. "And I already know Yuri and Julia here." He opens up his backpack. "We all pitched in and packed these supplies for you."

His pack contained some orange gels, melange gels, a few canteens full of water, and bread, eggs, bacon, onions, peppers, salt and pepper,

"Looks like we'll be having Tolbyiccian sandwiches on the trail, Yuri." Julia commented.

"Wow, all these supplies, Yuri." I said as I examined the contents. "They're all gonna miss you so much."

"Honestly, they're probably thrilled to finally get rid of me." Yuri replied. Then he notices something else in Ned's backpack. "Hey hold it!" He pulls out a bag full of gald coins. "Who put money in here?!"

"Mom and Dad did, Yuri." Ned answered. "You're gonna need this."

"But I can't take this." Yuri objected. "I'm taking this..." He started to head back but…

"HALT!" Leblanc shouted. He must have managed to push through the crowd back at the plaza.  
"Get out of my way!"

"Nevermind… I guess I'll have to keep it for now." Yuri tossed the money bag back to Ned who stuffs it back into his pack.

We took off just as we saw Leblanc come running down after us. Suddenly something large and blue shot out of nowhere and tripped him. "What!?" Leblanc yelped as he looked up to see this… one-eyed blue dog with a dagger strapped to his right shoulder, a bodhi blastia on his tail, and a pipe in his mouth walk up to us.

"Nice one, Repede." Yuri patted the dog on his head. Oh, so that's Repede.

"A dog?" I asked. Well I kind of expected Repede to be a person.

"Well, for now it's north to Deidon hold." Yuri stated.

"What?" I asked. "Oh right!"

"I'm not sure how long we'll be together..." Yuri said. "...But here's to the road ahead, Estelle."

"Yes, I…?" I started to reply but… "Huh? Es...telle…? Estelle… Estelle." Well this is… unusual… That he would call me...Estelle. "To the road ahead, Yuri!" I declared. I'm so looking forward to this new adventure!

Yuri looked back up the hill. "Well, so long for now."

"We hope to be back soon." I waved. And Me, Yuri, Repede, Julia and Ned ran off down the hill towards the outer barrier…

* * *

_**(End Part 3)**_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**I thought I'd let Estellise narrate the next few chapters.**_

_**I mentioned in the previous chapter that I was going to add one more OC to the party before the left Zaphias. Said OC being Ned. His role in the party will be the managing of items and supplies instead of fighting.**_

_**Next chapter, our heroes head north to Deidon hold, but, soon after, run into giganto problems.**_


	4. Outside The Barrier

_**Part 4. **__**Outside The Barrier**_

* * *

_**(L**__**ower**__** Quarter, **__**mid-**__**morning)**_

_**(Estellise's point of view)**_

It wasn't long before we made our way to the bottom of the Lower Quarter. Right now me, my maid Julia, Yuri, Repede, and Ned were standing before the shimmering transparent barrier wall. Beyond that barrier lay the open plains on Mayoccia. I'll have to admit, I'm feeling kind of nervous. Going outside the barrier for something other than the gods reapings(This summer will be my last reaping, as well as Ned's, Natalie and Hannah's).

"Well here we are." Yuri said as he looked up at the barrier. "Before we go through, anyone here have second thoughts?"

After a brief pause, I answered first. "I'll admit, I'm a bit nervous about going outside the barrier. But Flynn is in danger and I have to find him before it's too late."

"Not to mention we need to find your missing blastia core and find out who framing Rita this time." Julia added.

"Rita?" Ned asked.

"Rita Mordio." Julia replied. "I believe she's being framed by whoever took your fountain's blastia core."

"She?" Ned cocked his head. "I wonder if she's as cute as Estelle here." I think I just felt my cheeks turn red.

"I suppose you could say she is." Julia smiled at me. Cheeks feeling even redder. "...especially when she's blushing. Hee hee hee..." Cheeks feeling REALLY red.

"Well this I gotta see." Ned grinned. "So yeah, I'm coming."

Julia then turned her attention to Yuri. "So, Yuri, I suppose we don't have any second thoughts to what we're going to do."

"Okay then, so let's get this show on the road." Yuri stepped through the barrier first. Then Repede and Julia. Then I felt the tingle of the barrier as I passed through to the outside. And, finally, Ned stepped through.

"I'll never get used to this." He said. I know how he feels. That tingling just feels so weird.

"Let's stick to the road." Yuri suggested. "We shouldn't encounter too many monsters that way."

"It'll probably take us a couple of days to reach Deidon Hold by foot." Julia said. "Fortunately there should be a campsite halfway there. We should be able to reach it before sundown."

Wish we brought some horses." Yuri said. Me too...

"Me too, Yuri." Julia replied. "But for now, we walk."

_**(A few miles later)**_

After walking for a few hours we came to a bridge. Yuri decided to stop and take a break. I looked back at the city. "Wow... The castle looks so small from here." I said as I looked at the castle beneath the main spire that generated the barrier.

"It has been a while since I last went outside the barrier." Yuri said.

"About three years if I'm not mistaken." Julia added.

I looked at Ned as he adjusted his backpack full of supplies while Yuri looked at the map. "A map, equipment and even money." I said to Yuri. "Your friends are so generous, Yuri!"

Yuri let out a sigh. "They can't afford this." He replied. "They can barely get by as it is."

"Well I'm sure they're worried about you.' I tried to reassure. "...And want you to have a safe journey."

"Yeah don't worry about it Yuri." Ned added. "We'll be fine."

"It more like they're just glad to be rid of a trouble making kid." Yuri replied. "...Or two." He looked at Ned.

"Hey!" Ned protested.

"That's not true!" I said. "I will personally see that they're compensated when we return." I declared.

"As expected of you, lady Estellise." Julia nodded.

"Well, in any case, I guess we can't come back empty handed, now that they've given us all that stuff." Yuri commented. "Now I gotta bring back the aque blastia, no matter what."

* * *

_**(Meanwhile, back at the Fountain Plaza)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

Hanks sr and ted examined the now blocked off fountain, checking the remaining water in the basin.

"I wonder how long we can last with the water we have." Hanks sr said. Then he looked at some passing Schwann Brigade knights.

"Yuri and Ned are going to be okay, right?" Ted asked.

"They'll be okay." Hanks sr patted Ted on the shoulder. "Yuri and Ned can handle themselves just fine. And don't forget, Repede and Julia's travelling with 'em" He looked back at the nearby knights, hoping that what happened just a few hours ago doesn't spread too quickly...

* * *

_**(Back on the Mayoccia Plains)**_

_**(Estellise's point of view)**_

We crossed the bridge and continued onwards. No sooner had we crossed, we were suddenly attacked by a group of... mushroom monsters?

"Minicoids!" Julia drew her daggers. "Not a big threat, but still, keep back, lady Estellise, Ned. We'll handle this."

"Aw man..." Yuri readied his sword. "All right, all right..." And rushed at the minicoids, slicing up two of them while Repede took out a third. Julia took down another one and I ended up fighting and defeating the last one when it went after Ned. Whew... That wasn't an easy fight.

"Everyone okay?" Yuri asked.

"I think we're all fine, Yuri." I replied.

"How are you holding up, lady Estellise?" Julia asked.

"I'm fine, Julia." I answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, in the course of this day, you've fended off Zagi, fought and killed ratwigles underneath the castle. And you've just killed that minicoid. Aren't you feeling a little queasy?"

"Maybe a little..." I replied. "My stomach felt a bit tight after we fought those ratwigles. But I reminded myself that these are monsters trying to kill and eat us, not fellow humans. And I felt a bit sick earlier when I saw Zagi kill that messenger. I guess it was a good thing I didn't have breakfast at the time."

"I suppose..." Julia replied. "Just a warning about killing... It gets easier. Anyway, let's see that these minicoids have for us today. Yuri, Ned, if you two would be so kind..."

Yuri, Julia and Ned went over each of the dead monsters, Cutting off certain parts off off them. "Okay that oughta do it." Yuri stored the parts in Ned's backpack.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Yuri answered first while he cut off an aer argeric. "We're just getting some fungus powder and some aer argerics off these guys."

"Why?"

"Well, Fortune's Market pays good money for monster parts for making clothes, weapon parts and potions." Yuri explained. "There's actually a thriving trade for this. Me and Flynn used to collect parts from the monsters we beat to supplement our pay. It's been a while since I last did this. And I'm sure Flynn and Julia here still do this."

"Well we wouldn't want these to go to waste now would we." Julia added while she collected some more fungus powder. "And the extra cash is always welcome. Well, guess that's it for this one..." It didn't take them too long to take anything of value off the dead monsters. And after we packed up the parts we were on our way again...

Some time later, we ran into, and defeated, a couple of wolves... Ugh... all that blood... Do we have to skin them? I know that wolf pelts are worth something but still... Ugh... I'd rather stick to fighting plant monsters like minicoids, filifolias and tulipers.

As we continued north, I was going over my new nickname... "...Estelle...Estelle..."

"She been mumbling to herself for a while now..." I heard Yuri talk to Repede and Julia.

Repede whined.

"Yes about that..." Julia said. "I should talk to you two about this as soon as we make camp."

Then Yuri called out to me. "Hey, you coming? We don't have all day here."

But I just kept on mumbling to myself. "...Estelle...Estelle..." I didn't realize I was falling behind.

"Looks like she's in her own little world." Yuri said.

"Certainly does look like it, Yuri." Julia replied.

"Hey! Estelle!" Yuri called out to me, this time getting my attention.

"Oh right! Sorry, I'm coming!" I replied and caught up with them.

"Do you two not have nicknames where you're from?" Yuri asked both me and Julia.

"Um... not really, Yuri..." I answered. "As my governess would say, nicknames are improper."

"...And, as nobles, we kind of consider ourselves above such things." Julia added.

"Like she said." I said.

"Uh huh..." Yuri replied.

Before long the sun was setting and we saw a group of tents and wagons in the distance. "Well it looks like we're in luck." Julia said as she peered at the camp, her hand shading her eyes. "The travelling hotel's here. Oh goody, now we don't have to sleep on the ground."

As we reached the outskirts of the camp, Yuri turned around to talk to me. "We've come a long way from the capital." He said.

"Yes..." I replied. "I wonder if we're safe now."

"Hard to say." Yuri answered. "Those knights are a sticky lot." Repede then barked. "Huh...?"

We turn to see two people coming from the camp. A young man with light green hair and a young woman with brown hair done up in two braids. "...Hmph..." The man grunted.

"Greetings." The woman greeted us.

"Hello." I politely bowed.

"Welcome good travellers." The lady cheerfully replied.

"Is this a shop?" I asked.

"...It's the King Of Adventure Travellers lodge..." The man gruffly answered. King Of Adventure...?

"Oh big brother, do try to be a bit more friendly!" The lady said.

"...Sorry, Karen." He apologized.

"Please you two have to excuse him." Karen explained. "My name is Karen and this is Rich." She introduced herself and Rich.

"You're operating a travelling inn?" I asked.

"Of course they do." Julia replied as she and Ned walked up. "Hello there Karen, Rich, how's business?"

"You know these two?" I asked.

"I sometimes spend the night at their lodge on my library runs, lady Estellise." Julia replied.

"Well, business is a little slow at the moment." Karen answered Julia's earlier question.

"What's with the maid outfit?" Rich asked Julia.

"You didn't tell us you were a maid." Karen added. "I always thought you were a travelling noble."

"Well you never asked, Karen, Rich." Julia replied. "And, for the record, I am a noble...I happen to work for this young lady here..." She gestured to me. "... She's... from a much higher ranked noble family...It's a long story."

Then Yuri interjects. "Doesn't the King Of Adventure refer to someone else... Someone more well known?"

It does. "The late emperor's brother, his highness Regin, was known by that name thanks to his insatiable thirst for adventure."I said. He was also my father... I really miss him.

"Indeed!" Karen replied. "We took our name from his highness Regin. It's true."

"...We respect him..." Rich added.

"Hmmm..." Yuri scratched his chin. "...That's a pretty nice name then."

"You... could say that, Yuri." Julia added.

"So are the two of you married?' Karen asked us.

My cheeks just turned red. "M-Married...?" I press my hands up to my blushing cheeks. "I, I..."

"Do we look like we're married?" Yuri Replied.

"Oh honestly, Karen..." Julia added, arms folded and shaking her head in disbelief. "Does he look like he's from the Noble Quarter?"

"And that too." Yuri added.

"Oh? It seems I was mistaken." Karen replied. "So very sorry!" And apologized. "If you're tired, perhaps you like to stay the night?"

"Wh-What should we do?" I asked Yuri and Julia.

"Isn't it obvious, lady Estellise, we're spending the night here." Julia answered first.

Then Yuri added. "Sure, we'll sleep here."

"Excellent!" Karen happily smiled. "Thank you very much!"

"Let's see... that's 50 gald each and 25 gald for the dog... 225 will be your total." Rich said.

"Okay then..." Julia paid him the amount. "Here you go, Rich."

"Thanks...Enjoy your shut-eye..." Rich smiled after counting up the gald Julia gave him.

"Oh big brother, please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Karen apologized.

"N-No, it's quite all right..." I replied.

_**(Later that evening)**_

The sun was just setting on the western horizon. Julia asked to borrow the camp's kitchen tent to prepare our supper. She spent much of the early evening chopping up the potatoes into tiny pieces. Then she fried them up while adding green onions, salt and pepper. In another frying pan, she was cooking up a fair number of seasoned rhinossus sausages. "A few more minutes oughta do it." She said to herself as she continued to prepare our supper...

_**XXX**_

While Julia was preparing our supper, Yuri and Ned were setting up a table provided by the inn. It was one of those wooden tables with the benches attached to them. Before long, Julia came out of the kitchen tent carrying a platter with four plates each with sausages and hash browns. After she put out our supper, she went back and brought out a bowl of ground meat and placed it on the ground next to Repede. Then she joined us at the table...

"...Let's eat." We all said after we sat down. And we began to eat our first and only meal of the day.

"So, Julia, you wanted to talk to me about nicknaming Estelle." Yuri said as he finished his meal.

"Yes I did." Julia dainty wiped the sides of her mouth. "...Do you remember that comic book we found at that Stu's...clinic last fall?"

Yuri suddenly shuddered. "I'm still trying to forget that crap, Julia."

"My apologies. Anyway I came across four such comic books in Shizontonia a couple of months ago. One involved Rita called 'Tale of Tentacle', and three of them, 'Mangetsu Satan' involving lady Estellise here. Created by an author named Charu writing for a group called Valssu."

"Really." Yuri replied.

"Comic books?" I asked. "Involving me?"

"Allow me to explain..." Julia began her explanation. "The comic book we found last fall, created by Kara, involved Yuri here and Flynn being screwed by a gay rapist doctor and his equally vile gay rapist orderlies and turned into gay lovers themselves... against their will. I swear it's things like them that give my sexuality a bad name. Fortunately, me and Sodia prevented this from happening, killed the doctor and his orderlies and found out that the doctor was a Gary Stu."

"A Gary Stu?" I said. "You mean those people from another reality that come here to mess up our reality? The ones with the weird glittery blood?" I asked, remembering the discussion between Julia and Hatchette when they were curing my addiction.

"The very ones I'm afraid." Julia replied. "Also I don't need to explain what happened in the conics that involved you because..."

"I... already did all those things... Ugh..." I replied. "But with who and in which comic?" I asked, but I had a feeling I already know the answers.

"Eric and Stan in issue#1 and #2, Wesley in issue #2..." Julia answered. "And Ragou, Nero and Bruno, Archduke Kyle, and Zaude knows who else in #3." Ugh... And I just ate too..."But let's not talk further on your... ahem... courtesan days."

Then She looked at Yuri. "...In issue #1, Charu mentioned lady Estellise by that nickname you gave her earlier. Not to mention that he had done up a comic book that supposedly has you and lady Estellise having sex with each other."

"Me...? And him...?" I point at Yuri. "...Having... Oh why me...?" I buried my face in my hands in utter dismay... "Uuugh... I thought this sex nonsense was over."

"I can't help but wonder if Charu's influencing you, Yuri." Julia said. "First the nickname and sometime later... I just don't know what I'm going to do if that happens."

"Maybe call an exorcist?" Yuri suggested. "I just can't imagine myself boning her either."

"It...might come to that, Yuri." Julia replied. "Also, I think I have a new theory about these other-dimensional invaders. Especially after Lady Estellise's fancy riding outfit poofed back on her that morning."

"Oh, and I forgot to mention this to Yuri..." I interrupted. "When that happened, all those awful memories from my...courtesan days suddenly felt like...bad dreams... Like they never happened. That's just weird."

"Yes that's also part of my theory about those Gary Stues..." Julia said. "My guess, in lady Estellise's case, that she was supposed to be an untouched pure virgin to this very moment. She was never meant to have sex. What Eric and Stan did was not intended to happen in our reality. And When I killed them..."

"What...!?" I gasped, my hands up to my surprised face. "...You killed Eric and Stan!? Was that why you weren't in the castle when my clothes suddenly poofed on me?"

"Yes, lady Estellise, I was hunting them down that very morning." Julia solemnly replied. "They had to answer for what they did to you, especially at the 'Empire Club'. Also they were so terrified of me that they decided to jump off the dock and take their chances with the man-eating crabs... that I attracted with some chum of course."

"Man-eating crabs...? Chum...? Oh my."

"I was feeling a bit...creative that morning, lady Estellise. Not to mention I didn't want to show up at the castle all covered in glitter and try to explain it to everybody. Not to mention that stuff is rather hard to get out. Even harder than blood."

"No kidding, Julia." Yuri added.

"I...see." You know I still remember watching both her and Yuri fight those rapists at the 'Empire Club' after they...found me.

"Anyway, back to my theory..." Julia continued her explanation. "...When I killed... well fed those two to the crabs, all the things they did in our reality and the following consequences of their actions were... How do I put this... Erased from our reality as though they never happened in the first place. And all we have left of them are memories that now feel...off all of a sudden. Less like real experiences and more like fictional dreams."

"If that's true, Julia, then Estelle poofed back to being an untouched virgin when you put those two down." Yuri said.

"That's what I'm thinking too, Yuri." Julia replied. "Well, lady Estellise, you did say that you suddenly pelt...purer that morning."

"Yes I did." I replied. I'll admit, that was a pretty strange theory that my maid had about the Gary Stus. "And I've been going over my new name for a while. I kind of like being called 'Estelle'. It's kind of cute."

"So do you think I should start calling you 'Estelle' then?" Julia said.

And I nodded. "Yes... And I find it's a lot easier to say. Also I think it's a good idea that you not address me as 'lady' as well."

"Why do you not want me to not use your proper honorific?" Julia asked.

"It's just that I want to keep a low profile while I'm trying to find Flynn." I answered. Yuri, Julia and Ned all giggled at me. "Uh, was it something I..." Then I just realized. "Oh... Let me guess; pink hair and fancy dress, right?"

"Yeah, you could say that, Estelle." Yuri snickered.

"Plus I am dressed as a royal maid as well..." Julia added.

"You know, if anyone asks, we'll just say you work at the castle as a royal healer." Yuri suggested. "And Julia's your assistant and guardian."

"Oh that sounds like a good Idea." I nodded, pressing my hands together.

"Heh heh, You certainly do have your moments, Yuri. I like that too." Julia smiled, then she looked at me. "Well, if you wanted to be called just 'Estelle' for the near future, then..." She got up and bowed. "...As you wish, Estelle. To be honest, I rather like that nickname too. Just don't tell Margaret."

Don't worry, I won't...

* * *

_**(The next morning)**_

The following morning, we had breakfast. Karen and Rich approached us as we were getting ready to leave. "Did you rest well?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Yuri thanked the two for us.

"I do hope our path cross again, somewhere out on the roads!" Karen smiled.

"Yes I hope so too!" I smiled back.

"...Later..." Rich said.

As we set out, I decided to chat with Yuri. "Yuri, Is this dog yours?" I asked pointing at Repede.

"Yeah, He my partner, Repede." Yuri answered. Repede barked as if he was greeting me.

"Oh, nice to meet you too." I greeted back.

Yuri looked at me with a somewhat puzzled look. "...'Nice to meet you too'...? Did you actually understand what Repede was saying?"

"No..." I answered.

"Yeah, I guess that was a stupid question." Yuri said.

We continued on our way north. We fought a couple of monster packs, collected some parts to sell.

After one such encounter, Yuri commented on our journey. "I never guessed I'd leave home quite like this."

"Are you sorry to be leaving the capital behind, Yuri?" I asked.

"When I was in the Lower Quarter, I was too busy just living day-to-day." Yuri answered. "Mostly just running errands for Roy and Anna. Never really thought about it. I guess I did feel like setting out on an adventure sometimes."

"I'm so exited just to be outside." I cheerfully replied as I twirled around to face Yuri and Julia. "I've always dreamed of going out into the world."

"And now it's apparently coming true, Estelle." Julia smiled. "This is the happiest I've ever seen you."

"Being exited is all fine, but don't overdo it." Yuri cautioned. "We need to find Flynn, right?"

"And find the aque blastia core, and clear Rita's name... again." Julia added.

"I'm exited and worried at the same time." I said.

Yuri chuckled. "Heh, alright."

It was around early afternoon when we arrived at this fort whose walls stretched from one side of a mountain pass to another.

"This is Deidon Hold." Julia, posing as a tour guide, presented. "A strong rock fortress built into the pass to protect the Empire It also serves as a check point between Mayoccia and Peyoccia. We can get to Halure once we pass through."

As we passed through the south gate and entered the hold, we noticed there were quite a few guards about. "Guards..." Yuri said as he looked at them. "Those guys from the capital might come searching for us." He warned.

"Do you think those knights followed you here?" I asked.

"I wonder." Yuri replied. "Well let's do our best not to stand out."

"Okay." I nodded. "And I want to catch up with Flynn as soon as I can."

"All right, let's see if we can just pass through the hold." Yuri looked over at the still open north gate.

Just as we were about to head to the north gate... "Hey!" Julia yelped as I saw an interesting looking book at a travelling store and dashed towards it, picked it up and started reading it.

"Where's she off to now?" Yuri added. They approached me as I continued to study this interesting book.

"Oh honestly, Estelle." Julia shook her head. "We're trying to keep a low profile here."

"Oh, I'm sorry Julia..." I apologized. "But this book is so... Can we buy it, please?"

Just then the owner of the store approached us. "Welcome." He greeted. "I've got some nice gear in stock today." Then he showed us a long sword. "This blade was forged by none other than Assam the blade master's technique. It even comes equipped with weapon skills. No traveller should be without them. Feel free to give it a try."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yuri asked. "I remember hearing about those three years ago."

"Likewise, Yuri." Julia added. "I never owned any Assam customs myself." Then she looked at the salesman. "Could you explain to my friend how these work?"

"I know about them." I said. "_They're the special techniques contained in weapons. These techniques were originally passed down from master to pupil... But the blade master Assam used a special process __to seal them within the weapons themselves. bodhi blastia can acquire techniques from weapons imbued with this power. With continued use, weapon artes can be learned by the person using this weapon._" I never had a chance to use such weapons myself. I sure like to try one out though.

"My, this young lady knows her stuff." the salesman complimented. "That about sums it up."

"I read it in a book that the Krytya gave this knowledge to humans long ago." I replied.

"Huh. I thought bodhi blastia only let you use strike and magic artes." Yuri said, looking at his bodhi blastia. "Did you know about this, Julia?"

"I did, Yuri." Julia replied. "Father and Mother used such weapons. But they are rather expensive, costing into the thousands of gald. So I never quite got around to getting one myself, Didn't think I needed them."

The salesman continued his pitch. "In order to find the fighting style that meets your needs... It's best to think carefully when choosing your weapon. There are even weapons without weapon skills. It all depends on your preferences." He continued to further explain how they work and how they interact with our bodhi blastias. "I'm afraid the sun would set before I could explain them all to you. You should be able to read all that in that nook you're reading, miss."

Oh! It's all in this fascinating book I'm reading? Now I REALLY want to buy it!

"I can't imagine business is at all great in a place like this." Yuri commented.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not here because I want to be." The salesman replied. "There are monsters on the far side of the hold, so I'm stuck."

"Monsters huh?" Yuri said as he looked at the north gate.

"Shouldn't be a problem for us though." Julia added.

Then they looked at me, still reading that interesting book. "Did you hear that?" Yuri asked.

"Hmmm..." I mumbled.

"And... she's not listening." Yuri shook his head.

"Tell me about it." Julia added. "Once she finds an interesting book, it's rather hard to get her attention."

"Huh? Did you two say something?" I turned around and asked.

"We're going to get some information..." Yuri said. "So you wait right there."

"Oh, I'll come too." I replied. I was about to put that book back but...

"That all right..." The salesman said. "Go ahead and take it. It's pretty old, but it's yours if you like."

"T-Thank you very much." I politely bowed. I dashed back to the others, holding my new book to my chest.

"Is that book any good?" Yuri asked.

"It's fascinating." I smiled back. "You can read it as soon as I finish."

_**...Battle book...**_

_**...A collection of notes on all sort of battle related information. It's important to go back to the basics...**_

"Oh, a battle book..." Julia said as she looked at the cover. "I remember reading this back in the academy. Lots of useful information in those."

"I think we should go up to the parapets, Yuri." Julia suggested. "I want to check out the field to make sure that there are no monsters about." We went up a nearby stairway leading to the top of the north wall. As we reached the centre of the wall, we see this man with long white hair dressed in a stylish dark red outfit looking out over the plain. Who is this person...? He looked like was in deep thought.

I started to approach this person. "...Hey, hold on." Yuri cautioned.

"Like he said." Added Julia. "It's not a good idea to approach strangers."

"Hello..." I greeted. "Um, I beg your pardon, but... What are you looking at?"

"...Humanity at work." The stranger answered in a deep cold voice. "Their tenacious attachment to this life..."

Huh?

"Why...? Why must humans live the lives they do?" The stranger asked us. "They fight for a share of monopolized technology and hurt even those closet to them..."

Huh?

"...Are you talking about blastia?" Yuri asked

The stranger sighed.

"I can't speak for anyone else but..." Yuri said. "It doesn't seem to me like there's any reason why we get dumped into the world. But once you're here, you just do what you can to give this life everything you got."

"And I couldn't agree more, Yuri." Julia added.

"Perhaps there is truth in what you say..." the stranger replied to Yuri. Then he started to walk away from us.

"H-Hey..." Yuri called out to him but the stranger just ignored him and walked out of sight.

"Oh honestly, Walking off without even saying 'good day'. How rude." Julia shook her head.

"He's gone..." I said. "But what was that all about...?"

"Got me..." Yuri answered. "They say the heat can make people go a little crazy."

"Is it hot?" I turned around and asked.

"I don't think so, Estelle. It's only early summer." Julia answered. "Why do I simply get the feeling we haven't seen the last of that... ahem... rather charming individual?"

"Charming wouldn't be the word I'd use." Yuri replied. "Anyway, there doesn't look like they're any monsters out there. Let's head back down to Ned and Repede and trade in those monster parts..."

We took the stairway back down to the ground level and were about to meet up with Ned and Repede when... We suddenly heard this loud bell ringing! Wha...!? What's going on!?

We looked out through the north gate and we saw this wall of dust on the horizon drawing closer. Also we heard what sounded like rumbling thunder and felt the ground beneath our feet tremble. We saw people fleeing back through the north gate... Which was now starting to close shut!

"Hurry get inside!" A woman shouted from one of the parapets. "The gate's closing!"

Then we heard one of the guards shout. "MUSKETS! BRING THE MUSKETS!"

"SHUT THE GATE NOW!"

"Dammit! What are they doing here at this time of the year!"

"The monsters will fall back if we stop the main charge!" An officer shouted as the guards ran here and there. "Remember your training!"

Then the guards up on the wall loaded their muskets and aimed them at the approaching wall of dust. The thunder growing louder and the ground shaking more intensely by the second.

"READY!...AIM!... FIRE!" The guards fired their guns at the wall of dust. I could smell the gun smoke from down here. "LOAD!... READY!...AIM!... FIRE!"

Then we saw large shapes emerge from the wall of dust. I even saw some of them tumble and fall from being shot by the guards.

"OKAY! THEY'RE ALL IN!" An officer shouted from the wall. "CLOSE IT UP!"

"HOLD THE GATE! THERE'S STILL MORE!" That young woman shouted back. And sure enough, there were still people still running towards the gate!

Also I got a really good look at what was stampeding towards us! "Oh my word! Are all those...Monsters...!?" I gasped, hands up to my startled face.

"Rhinossuses!" Julia said. "Big ones too! And wouldn't you know it! They brought along the Lord of the Plains!" The LORD OF THE PLAINS!? EEK! Is that what big blue scary looking monster is!?

"We just left the capital and things are already getting crazy..." Yuri said. "That's it. I'm cursed. I know it."

"Yuri! Don't say stuff like that!" Me and Julia retorted.

Then Yuri suddenly went out through the gate "Yuri! What are you...?" Julia shouted out.

"There's two kids not moving out there!" Yuri shouted back. "I gotta go get 'em in! Estelle, you wait over... Hey!"

I dashed past Yuri. "Estelle!" Julia yelped. "Get back inside!"

"Help the girl!" I shouted to Yuri. "Julia get up to the wall and see if you can borrow a couple of muskets. We might need you to cover us!"

"Whatever you say!" Yuri replied.

"As you wish, Estelle!" Julia raced up the stairs. "Margaret's not gonna let me hear the end of this..."

I ran up to the boy holding his shin. "P-Please...! I can't get up...! Owww...!" He whimpered in pain as I activated my spell circle. "WAAH! The monsters! The monsters! THEY'RE GETTING CLOSER!"

"Everything's going to be okay. "I reassured the frightened boy. "Holy power come to me. First Aid!" I began to heal his injured leg.

At the same time, Yuri picked up the little girl and was now running back towards me.

"...Hey, I can... I can stand!" The boy stood up once I finished my healing arte.

"Go in the hold!" Hurry!" I told him to run back to the still closing gate. Yuri, little girl in hand joined us as we started to run to the gate.

The rhinossuses were right behind us! I looked back to see one of them suddenly pick up speed and charged straight at us! EEEEK!...

..."OH NO YOU DON'T!"...*BANG*... and suddenly tumble base over apex, blood spurting from its forehead. "GOTCHA!" Julia triumphantly yelled, holding a smoking musket. "YURI! ESTELLE! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! MOVE YOUR BUTTS! THE GATE'S ALMOST CLOSED! WHAAH! SOMEONE GIVE ME ANOTHER LOADED MUSKET!"

Me, the boy, and Yuri, holding that terrified little girl ran as hard as we could. A couple more rhinossuses lunged at us. Only to be quickly gunned down either by the guards on the wall or by Julia, shooting borrowed musket after borrowed musket. We had to duck slightly to get under the rapidly closing gate. The gate slammed shut behind us just as the main herd of monsters slammed into it. I actually thought it was going to break from all those monsters and the lord of the plains slamming into it! But it managed to hold. Whew...

"Well, so much for keeping a low profile." Yuri said to me as he handed the child over to her overjoyed parents.

"How can I ever thank you?" The mother asked.

I suddenly felt myself blushing. "Oh shucks, it's nothing really... Aheh heh heh..." I sheepishly replied, hands pressed to my grinning face.

"I'm not sure what I would have done if you hadn't cured me. Thanks!" The boy thanked me.

"Oh, heh heh, You're welcome..." I happily replied, rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh, honestly, you two." Julia approached. "I'm glad you're both okay, the boy and girl too, I suppose. I swear, Estelle, you must have quite a bit too much of your father in you, running out to aid the boy like that." You think, Julia? I'm starting to wonder that myself.

Quite a few more people gathered around to congratulate us for rescuing that boy and little girl. "Aren't we attracting too much attention around here...?" Yuri asked.

"I'm sorry." I cheerfully replied. "...I'm just thankful everyone's safe... woah..." My legs felt weak all of a sudden and I collapsed to my knees.

"All worn out, huh?" Yuri looked down at me.

"I know how that can feel." Julia added as she and Yuri sat down next to me.

"It really is dangerous beyond the barriers with so many ferocious monsters around." I said.

"Tell me about it." Julia said.

"This place certainly could use a barrier against a pack that big." Yuri replied as Repede and Ned approached.

"Couldn't they install a barrier blastia here?" I asked.

"No." Yuri shook his head. "Barriers are a precious resource."

"You're right..." I sighed. "And with the current technology we can't make anymore."

"More's the pity." Julia sighed.

I continued. "If only we could recover the secrets of the ancient Geraios civilization... They created the blastia."

"Even if that were to happen, I can't see the empire using the knowledge for the common good." Yuri replied.

We stood up when an officer approached. "You three there." He addressed me, Yuri and Julia. "I'd like to have a word with you." Oh dear...

But before he could ask us anything, we were suddenly distracted by a nearby argument.

"So why don't you let us through?" Demanded a hooded man. "I'll beat those monsters to a pulp with those fists of mine!"

The officer turned to talk to both the hooded man and a big bearded man with a huge sword strapped to his back. "How many times do I have to say it? These monsters are tougher than you think!"

And it looks like Julia recognized the two. "Clint and Tison? What are they doing here?" And then we noticed someone I met last solstice. "Oh, Nan's here too?"

"Clint and Tison?" I asked.

"Clint's the big guy with the sword. Tison's the slender chap in the hood." Julia explained. Okay, Now that I know who those two scary looking men are...

"You dare to doubt the power of the monster hunters?" Tison threatened the officer. Then Clint took out his sword.

"STOP!" The officer demanded. But Clint just swung his great sword at a nearby boulder, cleaving it in two. Wow, such power!

"Stay out of this!" Tison demanded. "You knights cheated us out out of a job back there, and now we're gonna work off some steam."

"Hey hold it!" Several guards gathered around, weapons drawn. "It's always the same with those guild idiots!" One of them complained.

"Great, we'll never get through as long as this keeps up." Yuri shook his head at the scene unfolding in front of us.

"But Flynn is headed to Halure, and we're so close." I said.

"Well getting caught by the knights wouldn't be too fun." Yuri replied. "Let's find another way through."

"We made quite a scene, didn't we?" I commented as we walked away from the scene Clint and Tison was causing. "I was so worried once those knights noticed us..."

"I told you we couldn't stand out." Yuri scolded.

"You were the one who just jumped." I replied.

"Just him, Estelle..." Julia said. "I recall a certain...royal healer that ran out through the gate as well."

"...And her maid grabbing muskets from from those knights and shooting at those monsters." Yuri added.

"Well I couldn't let you four get trampled." Julia replied.

"And I did tell her to go up and cover us." I added.

"Right... anyway, I just can't look away when monsters are attacking someone right in front of me, right" Yuri stated.

"heh heh." Me and Julia giggled.

"What's so funny?" Yuri asked.

"I'm sorry." I apologized."That sounded just like the way Flynn described you, that's all. He often said that you could never turn a blind eye when someone near you is suffering."

"Indeed, If it weren't for him, I probably would've remained Gradana's...ahem... mistress." Julia added. "And I dread to think what would've happened to Natalie and Hannah. And, to be honest, I believe me and Estelle aren't all that much different." Oh...? You really think so, Julia?

"Well, next time you two see him, you tell him he's the same way as us." Yuri suggested.

"Heh heh, I'll do that." I smiled back.

"Same here." Julia added, giggling as well.

We continued to look around the hold. Julia headed off to talk to Nan. Before long, we met that young woman that was up on the wall earlier. She was dressed in some kind of business outfit, had red hair that came down to the middle of her back and her brown eyes were behind a pair of oval red rimmed glasses. Accompanying her was a young man with short black hair and wore sunglasses and armor. I guess he must be her personal bodyguard.

"You two there, how about coming to work for me?" The businesswoman offered. "You'll be paid, of course." Then she showed us a bag of gald coins. Me and Yuri looked at each other. We were trying to figure out how to...reply to this offer.

"Watch your manners around the president." The guard warned us in a serious gruff tone. "Well whaddya say?"

"So it's not bad manners to try to buy someone without even introducing yourself?" Yuri replied.

"Watch your mouth!" The guard retorted. The businesswoman held out her hand to block him.

"Easy there..." Then she looked at Yuri. "Well... You're just as charming as I expected." The businesswoman commented as she scratched her chin. She looked pretty...amused. "I'm Mary Kaufman, president of the merchant's guild, Fortunes Market." Mary introduced herself. "We handle everything from trade to distribution."

"Guilds huh..." Yuri replied. Then we heard and felt the rumbling of those big monsters outside the hold. Oh my.

Mary then explained her situation. "You see, I'm in a tight spot., and it's all because of those tremors we just felt."

"I'd rather not know, but was that the work of a monster?" Yuri asked.

"Yes, the Lord of the Plains." Mary answered.

"Lord of the Plains." I said. "My maid mentioned him earlier. He's that really big blue scary looking rhinossus isn't he?"

Mary nodded. "He's the leader of that particular rhinossus sounder."

"The leader?" Yuri replied. "Man, there's amazing things out there." That's... a bit of an understatement, Yuri.

I approached Mary. "Do you know if there's another way we can cross the plains?" I asked. "We're in a hurry."

Mary shakes her head and looks at the closed gate. "Hmmm... I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the Lord of the Plains to leave."

Yuri let out a sigh, letting his shoulders slump down. "Huh. I guess there's no point getting worked up over it."

I turned to face Yuri. "But I can't afford to just sit and wait." I said, pumping my fists up and down. "I'm going to get a second opinion!" And I dashed off to look for anyone who knows an alternate route.

_**(Yuri's point of view)**_

Well off she goes. I don't think our little naive noble gonna find any answers to our current problem anytime soon. Hmm, wonder if Mary here knows of any alternate routes. Guess it wouldn't hurt to ask. "You're with a guild that does product distribution, but you don't know any other routes?"

"I could hire you and just charge through once the leader moves on, but..." Mary answered, looking over her shoulder. "... You don't seem too interested."

Yeah, you could say that. Even without the Lord of the Plains, that sounder out there might be a bit much for me, Repede and Julia to handle, even with a princess with healing artes. "If it's bodyguards you want, why not just hire the knights?" I asked.

"Are you forgetting that we guild members have thrown away our rights as imperial citizens?" Mary answered. Oh right. "Once you leave the empire behind, you can't expect them to help you a whole lot. So naturally, the Imperial Knights would never deign to escort the likes of us." She shook her head.

I walked up next to her. "Wow. You really stick to your principles." I said.

Mary turned to face me. "Without that level of determination, one could never hope to run a guild." She stated.

I looked back towards the still closed gate and the knights still arguing with Clint and Tison, and Julia talking to Nan. "Well, maybe you could use your determination to do something about the Lord of the Plains." I suggested.

Then Mary gave me a suggestion. "Go to the Quoi woods that lie a couple days walk to the west of here." She said. "If you pass through the forest, you'll come out on the far side of the plains, and be within a few hours walk of Halure. The overall distance won't be that much different compared to the regular route."

Yeah, that sounds like a good idea... "But the fact you guys aren't going that way..." I said. "...Must mean we have some surprise to look forward to."

"I like a boy with quick wits..." Mary scratched her chin. "...But I like one that doesn't waste a potential investment even better."

"Thank, I owe you one." I thanked her. "Maybe I'll talk to you about that job if I'll ever meet you again."

Mary nodded and walked back to her parked wagons just as Julia joined me, having just finished talking to Nan. "Yuri was that miss Kaufman you were just talking to?" She asked.

I nodded. "She told me about another route we could take to Halure. I take it you've met her before?"

"A few times, Yuri." Julia replied. "I remember first meeting her back when I was twelve. She was a rather enthusiastic teenaged sales clerk back then. And now, president of the guild."

"Sure came a long way, huh?" I said.

Indeed, Yuri." Julia agreed. "Last time I met her was a couple months ago in Shizontonia when I was helping with the restoration of the library, Which I recall..." She glared at me, hands on hips.

"I know, I know, me and Flynn messed it up when we tried to arrest Garista Loudur three years ago." I finished. "Must have a boring gig getting that place fixed up."

"I wish..." Julia slumped her shoulders and sighed. "Some jerk Stu thought it was funny to bring a tentacle monster, with licking tentacles no less, into town. And it...*shudder*... licked me in places I will not mention before I was able to hack it up before Simon and Rachael torched it. And do not get me started on how those tentacles felt after you chop them... *shudder again*... Ew ew ew ew ew ewww..."

Um... Right. "So... what's your old ward up to?" I asked.

"Oh same old, same old..." Julia replied. "Mashing monsters for fun and profit, and Clint and Tison took a break from arguing with tha garrison captain to rib her a bit over being mentored by a maid last summer, hee hee hee, poor girl. Where'd Estelle run off to?"

"She went looking for someone that knows an alternate route to Halure. I answered. "I think she's down near those tents. I was going down there when you walked up."

"I see. Well then let's go collect her and get those monster parts traded in." Julia said. We headed down to the tents. We soon found Estelle sitting down next to one of the tents. Next to her was Repede and Ned.

"Estelle." I said.

"I...I'm not waiting for the monsters to leave or anything." She said. "I'm just resting a little."

"Oh, I see." I replied. "Well I guess I'll just have to take the other way around by myself." I turned around and headed back up accompanied by Repede and Ned.

"What?" Estelle gasped as she stood up. "How did you...? Hey wait for me!" She dashed up to us just as we reached the top.

As we headed over to the vendor, I thought I'd ask Estelle and Julia about guilds. "Mary Kaufman, she said she was in a guild, right?"

"Yes, Yuri, that was miss Kaufman, of Fortune's market." Estelle replied. "She already told us all that, remember?"

Oh, right, silly me. "Man...Giving up their rights as imperial citizens and just...living free." I replied.

"Yuri, are you interested in the guilds?" Estelle asked.

"Interested?" I replied. "Nah, I've never had much contact with them ever since I left the knights. Back in the capital, there weren't any gritty guild types who'd refuse the knights protection."

"They tend to prefer places like Shizontonia, or their main capital, Dahngrest." Julia added.

"Tell me about it." I said. "I used to see plenty of them when I was down in Shizontonia three years ago."

"See?" Julia grinned to Estelle, holding her open hand towards me.

"Right... We may meet people in lots of guilds before we're done with our trip." Estelle said.

"I wouldn't be too surprised, Estelle." Julia said. "The further we get from the capital, the more and more we'll likely encounter."

"I hope they're a little less aggressive than Mary was." I said.

"Well she is rather enthusiastic, Yuri." Julia reminded. "So you mentioned earlier that she told you of an alternate route that will take us to Halure."

"She did." I nodded. "We'll head out once we trade in those monster parts and get some supplies."

We sold off the monster parts we collected on our hike up here. Got a pretty good amount of gald for them. We bought up some supplies and were soon on our way out the south gate. Next stop, the Quoi woods...

...Wonder what that surprise Mary was talking about...? Oh well.

* * *

_**End Part 4**_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Next chapter, Our heroes visit the Quoi Woods, and Yuri finds out what the...surprise that Mary was talking about. And the meet a kid with an oversized sword.**_


	5. The Cursed Woods

_**Part 5. The Cursed Woods**_

* * *

_**(Deidon Hold, south gate)**_

_**(Yuri's point of view)**_

We just bought some supplies (mainly gels, food ingredients). We thought about getting those Assam custom weapons, but they looked expensive, so we decided to just stick to our current weapons(Me my short sword, Estelle her sabre, Julia her rondel daggers, and Repede his kogarashi dagger Julia gave him three years ago). Also we got ourselves a camping set, sleeping bags, two tents (one for me and Ned, and one for Estelle and Julia) and a reasonably stout pony to carry our gear.

As we headed out through the south gate and began to turn west to the Quoi woods, Estelle walked up beside me and Julia.

"You looked very good swinging a sword, Yuri." She commented. "And you were pretty amazing with those daggers, Julia."

"You're not too bad yourself, Estelle." I replied.

"I suppose so, Yuri." Julia nodded. "You're getting better with your sabre, that's for sure, Estelle."

"Really?" Estelle looked at me. "My swordmaster used to scold me terribly."

"I do admit he can be a bit of an ogre when you perform those moves incorrectly…." Julia added.

"Well I have to admit I'd be surprised if you looked too natural." I said.

"I really don't like fighting…" Estelle sighed. "I don't like hurting people."

"How ladylike of you." I reassured.

"But...If I don't fight, I'll end up hurt myself, right?" She said.

"Or worse." Julia added.

"Yeah, that's pretty much how it works." I answered.

"True, from my experience if you don't fight, You're likely going to get hurt, killed, eaten...or, considering our gender, worse." Julia added.

"I wish I could enjoy fighting like you two do." Estelle said.

"You think I enjoy this?' I asked back.

"That's a rather… odd thing to say, Estelle." Julia added. "That we would enjoy doing such violence." Unless it's on a rapist.

"Don't you two?" Estelle asked. "I mean the way both your eyes shine(As well as your glasses, Julia)… That only happens when you're both fighting."

"O...oh really?" I asked back.

"You actually think so?" Along with Julia.

I continued. "Wow, you're pretty observant."

"Yes, I like watching people." Estelle smiled.

"Okaaayyy…" Me and Julia replied. Man, talk about weird habits… I'm getting a bit concerned. I looked at Julia and she she gave me the same concerned look…

As we traveled west, we fought a few more monster packs, mostly minicoids and tulipers. Collected some more parts. Before long the sun was setting. We set up camp, Julia cooked up some supper. We talked about the events back in Deidon Hold, then we turned in for the night..._**(And no, Estellise and Julia did not do it… So stop asking, Author)**_

* * *

_**(The next day)**_

The following morning we got up, had breakfast, packed up camp and headed out. By mid morning we soon arrived the edge of a forested mountain pass.

"A forest in a place like this can only mean… The Quoi woods?" Estelle said as she looked at the forest ahead.

"Bingo." I answered. "You're just full of information aren't you?"

Then she began to look nervous.

And so was Julia. "The Quoi Woods!? Yuri George Lowell, what in blazes were you thinking bringing us here!? Oh don't tell us this is the alternate route Mary Kaufman suggested?"

"I'm afraid this is the route she suggested." I answered the now nervous nobles. "So what's up with this place anyway?"

Estelle answered first. "I've read in a book that a curse will fall upon anyone who enters these woods."

"Same with me." Julia followed up. "Not to mention this curse is said to have a rather strong preference for ladies of nobility… Which, wouldn't you know it, both me and Estelle just happen to be."

A curse that goes after noble ladies first huh? "Ah so that must be the surprise." I replied as I looked at the woods.

"Are we we really g-going in?" Estelle asked.

"You're not actually t-t-thinking of taking us through h-h-here?" Followed by Julia.

When I turned to look at Estelle and Julia, I saw both of them had really nervous expressions on their faces, Both were clutching their upper arms and shivering as if it got really cold all of a sudden.

"(Estelle and Julia)...* shiver shiver shiver...shiver shiver shiver...shiver shiver shiver...shiver some more...shiver shiver shiver...*…"

"Not going in?" I asked the two shivering ladies.

They both shook their heads. "I d-d-don't want to be c-c-cursed…*shiver*...!" Estelle whimpered.

"M-M-Me neither...*tremble*…" Julia added.

"Well that's fine by me, you two…" I shrugged. "But what about Flynn?"

"Oh right, we're trying to warn him, weren't we." Julia answered first. "And time is of the essence… Oh dear... Estelle, I fear we have no choice… I fear we must brave these absolutely scary woods."

"I know…" Estelle said. "O-Okay, let's go!" And all of us entered the woods. And I think I heard the both of them go… "...*GULP*…!"

_**XXX**_

It's now been nearly half an hour since we entered. Man these woods are pretty gloomy. Only light we're getting are the thin rays of sunshine filtering through the thick tree canopy to the mossy forest floor below. Looking up we could barely see the sky. I could see why Estelle and Julia are frightened of this place. This is kinda like those spooky woods of those old folktales me and Flynn used to hear when we were growing up. The kind of woods where you'd run into witches living in gingerbread houses, ghosts, werewolves, vampires, zombies, animated skeletons, redneck trees, the odd monster created by a mad scientist using body parts robbed from graves. And eggbears.

Speaking of Estelle and Julia, they were both following REALLY close behind me and Repede. And they were just as close to one another, shivering slightly and nervously looking left and right. Sometimes one of them would yelp when they hear a sudden rustling in the surrounding brush, only for it to be just caused by a squirrigle or a bunwigle going about minding its business.

Still hard to believe that two perfectly educated ladies would be this… superstitious. You kinda expect this sort of thing from us Lower Quarter folk, being not too well educated and all that jazz. But let's face it; Both Estelle and Julia are high ranked nobles with way superior education (Hell, Julia took the time to teach me how to read and write and do math during my academy days), and yet they're even more superstitious than I am. Go figure.

"Yuri…?" Estelle nervously asked. "Will this really get us to the other side of the Hold?"

"If it doesn't, we'll just come back." I answered.

"...B-But what if I get turned into a frog or a snake by the forest's c-curse...*shiver*…!?" Estelle shivered.

"Or something else unnatural...*shiver*…!" Julia added. "I don't like being turned into these things either! Oh ew!"

"If that happens, I'll take care of you." I tried to reassure the two nervous nobles.

"You'll… Take care of me?" Estelle asked.

Of course I would. Don't worry." I answered. 'I had pet frogs and snakes when I was a kid."

"Oh ew, Yuri." Julia shuddered. "How disgusting. Boys… sheesh."

"Ickyness aside… If you got turned into a frog or a snake, Yuri, Julia, I wouldn't have any idea what to feed you…" Estelle said.

"Well, snakes usually eat small mice and lizards." Ned answered. "And frogs basically eat bugs, flies snails, slugs and worms."

"WORMS!? I'd rather starve!" Julia shuddered. "Just thinking about it...*KER-SHUDDER*...! Let's just get through these horrid woods quickly before that happens!"

As we continued deeper and deeper, we all suddenly heard giggling followed by really loud rustling coming right at us!

"EEEEEK!" Estelle shrieked in panic "Oh no! IT'S THE CURSE!" As she hid behind an equally frightened Julia. Both of them were really shivering.

"WHAAAH! YURI! WE HAVE TO RUN FOR IT RIGHT NOW!" Julia frantically yelled. "OR THE CURSE WILL…" Just then out of the underbrush emerged a tuliper followed by two mandragoras(guess that explains the giggling) and an axe-beak. "...Get us…!? What the…!? Those are just monsters?" Then Julia went from being scared to being angry. "OOOOOOOH! HOW DARE THEY! YURI! LET'S CLOBBER THOSE DAMN THINGS!" She pulled out her daggers and readied herself to fight.

"All right, all right." I readied my sword as…

"Don't get sloppy!" Estelle gripped her sabre and shield and Repede growled at 'em, dagger in his mouth.

Long story short, we clobbered the monsters. I could've sworn that mandragora yelled 'I'm a goner!' when she went down. Usually they go 'Yo yo yo!'. Man I was just getting warmed up.

"Well that was interesting." I commented as I cleaned my sword.

"Interesting?" Julia wiped down her daggers. "I'm certain those monsters were taking advantage of our fear of this place to… Oh, how dare they scare me and Estelle like that! Honestly!"

"You two feeling any better?" I asked.

"I think so, Yuri." Estelle replied. "Oh thank goodness that wasn't the curse." She let out a sigh of relief.

"You and me both, Estelle." Julia added. "Yuri I think we should keep going."

"You don't wanna collect the monster parts?" I asked.

"Not really…" Julia replied. "For one I'm certain these monsters carry the curse and we'll be cursed if we collected their parts so we're leaving them… Not to mention it would waste our time and I certainty don't want to be stuck in these woods after nightfall...*shudder*... The curse will get us for sure!"

"I agree… Yuri, Ned, let's keep moving." Estelle added.

"Alright, Alright, no parts collecting until we're outta the woods." I agreed. So we left the slain monsters behind and pressed onwards… sigh… all that money…

Well we fought a couple more monster packs. Julia and Estelle were doing pretty good despite their fear of the place. Guess all that fighting's keeping their minds off this curse. Still we didn't collect any parts, The two ladies kept insisting that we'll be cursed if we stopped to collect.

It was after one such battle that Estelle approached me while cleaning off her sabre. "Monsters are easier to beat than I thought…" She said.

"I told you it gets easier, Estelle." Julia added as she put away her daggers.

"Right."

"Isn't that better than harder than you thought…?" I asked back.

"I guess… But I feel sorry for them." Estelle said.

"Really, Estelle? Feeling sorry for these monsters…?" Julia interjected. "… Oh honestly and good grief." And facepalmed.

Repede whined in agreement. And… facepawed…?

"I agree with 'em…" I added. 'You're way too nice. I don't particularly enjoy being someone else's dinner."

"Me neither." Julia added.

"Same here, guys." Along with Ned.

"You're all right…" Estelle sighed. "This is different from the castle… The strong eat the weak… sigh…"

"Well we're not gonna be eating any of these monsters." I stated. Repede barked in agreement.

"Well, least not these local monsters…" Julia added. "...Cursed meat." And she had to say that.

"I...I won't hesitate to defeat any monsters!" Estelle declared. "But I will never forget what I fought or where I fought it."

"Well...suit yourself, I guess..." I replied.

"Then when I return to the castle…" Estelle continued. "...I will make graves in memory of all the monsters I've killed." Say What!?

"...I...Uh...I guess you could that…" Me, Repede, Julia and Ned slowly back away from Estelle. Aheh heh... "I don't understand this girl at all." I quietly say to Julia.

"Me neither at times, Yuri." Julia quietly said back." Honestly... And I've been her servant for three years."

_**XXX**_

About an hour later, I think we're about halfway through the pass. A we entered a clearing we heard this sound. Doesn't sound like any monsters that's for sure. There's something familiar about it though… Can't quite place my finger on it…

Then I heard both Estelle and Julia yelp. I turned to see both of them looking really timid, knees bent slightly. Fists tightly up against their chests and nervously looking left and right trying to find the source of the noise.

"Yuri...D-Did you h-h-hear something…?" Estelle timidly asked with shaking voice.

"I think so…" I answered. "Not too sure what it is..."

"It's certainly the strangest sound I've ever heard." Julia said, her voice was also sounding shaky and timid. "It certainly doesn't sound like a rhinossus boar… Or a mountain schwert's roar…. It's certainly not the cry of any wild bird…"

"J-J-Julia… you don't suppose it c-c-could be…" Estelle stuttered.

"I t-t-think so too, Estelle…" Julia replied,

Them both of then clutched their upper arms and started shivering and fidgeting, making their skirts sway and rustle slightly.

"...Y-Y-Yuri...*shiver shiver shiver*… I just felt a chill go down my s-s-spine...*shiver*… My f-f-feet feel c-c-old all of a sudden…*shiver*…."

"Not t-to mention my spine and feet also feel really really c-c-cold...*shiver *…" Julia shuddered.

Then they looked at me, Repede and Ned with their fearful faces. "Oh no… Is this the C-C-C-Curse…!?*shiver shiver shiver shiver shiver*…" They both stuttered.

"So what sort of curse is it supposed to be anyway?" I asked. I'm kinda curious as to what kind of a curse that's making a naive pink haired princess, and her otherwise fearless maid shiver and fidget like a pair of frightened Yurzorean schoolgirls.

"Y-You want to answer him or should I, Estelle?" Julia stuttered.

"L-L-Let's answer together." Estelle replied.

They both looked and me and said. "The voices of corpses buried alive beneath these trees call out and lure us to our doom!"

"We could run into zombies what want to eat our brains!" Estelle said.

"Or vampires that want to suck our blood!" Julia added.

"Or get trapped in a quick slime pit!...*shudder*…" Estelle starts moving her feet up and down as if she was trying to pull them out of said goo, making her skirt sway and rustle a bit more.

...And Julia was doing the same… dance steps. "And that goo would, no absolute doubt, would be created from the thick sticky slimy greasy foul putrid smelling mucus of hundreds of large flesh eating w-w-worms waiting at the bottom of said pit to drag us down and eat us at their leisure! I'm certain that's the sound of them we're hearing! Just listening to it makes me squirm… *shudder*...!"

...Wasn't that how you ended up afraid of worms in the first place, Julia?

"Or all of the above! And the zombies and vampires will rape us too, as we desperately struggle in that putrid greasy worm infested goo!" Estelle said, and then they...

"EEEK!"… Both yelped and glomped each other. "Hold me, Julia/Estelle! I'm so scared!...*shiver shiver tremble tremble whimper whimper*..."

"Oh, brother…" Me and Ned sighed and facepalmed. Repede moaned and even that pony shook his head at the sheer silliness of those two letting their overactive imaginations get carried away over this curse nonsense. "C'mon, seriously, you two…?" I added.

Then Estelle notices something. "Huh…? W-What that?"

"You see something, Estelle?" Julia asked. They were still holding each other. "Ah...Yuri...look over there!"

I looked in the direction that out two fearful ladies were looking and I see this crumbled ruin with some kind of gem attached to it. Not to mention I think that's where that weird sound is coming from.

"A Blastia? What's it doing in a place like this?" Me, Repede and Ned approach it first. "Well that explains it." I said. "And I now remember that the fountain blastia back in the Lower Quarter used to make this noise whenever it's out of tune."

"Yeah, I remember that too." Ned added as Estelle and Julia nervously approached us, their feet shuffling and skirts rustling as they kept VERY close to one another. Take your time, you two. We notice that quite a bit of brush was cleared from it, Not too long ago it seems. And there was some writing on it.

"Discovered by W. Milo, I.B.R.L. Hands off! I mean It!" I read the writing "W. Milo…? Who's that?"

"Milo…? As In Witcher Milo?" Julia said. "I met him a few times. He's that young mage that's sometimes attached to Flynn's squad."

"You mean that cute boy with the glasses?" Estelle asked.

"The same one, Estelle." Julia answered. "And I just remembered, Flynn told me that he had to take a shortcut through these very cursed woods a few months ago. And I do believe this must be the very blastia that they discovered."

"Flynn went through these woods?" Estelle gasped hands up to her chin. "Oh my, It's a miracle that they didn't get cursed."

"I'm not too sure, Estelle…" Julia replied. "You remember Sodia, Yuri?" I nodded, thinking about that female Cumore brigade knight I met last fall. "She thinks that the woods had cursed her to be glomped by lesbians… And I do admit me and Clara had been hugging her quite a bit lately…" Oh really...

"Right… I wonder if you two have ever heard a blastia malfunction before?" I asked.

Both ladies shook their heads. "No, Yuri, I don't think neither me nor Julia have heard a blastia break down before."

"True, enough, Estelle…" Julia agreed. "Blastia are always kept well maintained in both the Noble and Royal Quarters."

Right… "Let's take a break." I suggested. "Give you two a chance to calm down from overreacting to this guy…" I look back at the broken blastia.

"Um… We're alright." Estelle replied. As she and Julia walked past me, she notices the blastia core starting to glow. "Huh? What's this?" And walks up to it to take a closer look.

"Um, Estelle, I simply don't think that's such a good…" Julia tried to warn, but…

_**...*FLASH*…**_

The core suddenly let out a really bright blinding light. "UGH!" My eyes were stinging as I tried to shield them.

"I heard Estelle yell "AAAH!"

And Julia "EEEK!"

And Ned "WOAH!"

Then We heard something go thump and when our vision came back, we saw Estelle lying on her back.

"ESTELLE!" Me and Julia yelped as we both ran up to her.

"oooo…." She moaned. Looks like she's just passed out.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"I think so…" Julia replied as she checked her neck for a pulse. "Look likes that core let out a burst of aer at her. I think it's best that we let her rest for a while until she comes too…"

I moved her away from the broken blastia and layed her down on a patch of grass. Repede propped her head up with his body, using himself like a pillow. "How considerate of you, Repede. "Julia commented.

I looked for some fruit to snack on while we waited for Estelle to recover. I came back with something that looked like an orange. And sat down right next Julia and Ned to take a bite…

...Ugh…" Damn, that's bitter." I said as I spat out the rind.

"You're sure that's safe to eat?" Julia asked.

"I think so…" I replied. Just then, Estelle opened her eyes and got up on her knees. "You all right?" I asked.

"You had us rather worried there." Julia added.

"Ooo… My head feels a little…" Estelle moaned. "I'll be fine… I think." Then she looked at us. "What happened to me?"

"You just fell over all of a sudden." I answered. "Don't you remember?"

"Perhaps it was the aer that made me dizzy." Estelle answered.

"I think 'dizzy' would be a bit of an understatement." Julia said. "You were out like a light."

"Oh…" Estelle looked back at us.

"Aer. That's sort of like the fuel that powers the blastia, right?" I asked. "I heard that, even though we can't see it, it's scattered through the atmosphere."

"Yes, that's aer." Estelle answered.

"You're quite correct, Yuri." Julia added. "You're getting all this, Ned?"

"I think so." Ned replied.

"I've read once that dense aer can have negative effects on people." Estelle said.

"Hmm… Maybe that's what started the rumor of the curse." I theorized.

"You think so, Yuri?" Julia replied. "I'm not so sure."

Estella slowly stood up. "Hey, you only just woke up." I warned. "You should rest a bit more."

"I agree." Julia added.

"But I cant!" Estelle objected. "If we don't catch up to Flynn soon…"

"And what if you collapse again and this time you're out for the whole night?" I warned.

"And I'm NOT looking forward to spending a night in these awful woods." Julia added.

"You're both right. I'm sorry." Estelle apologized. Then she walked over and sat down to my right. I offered her that fruit. She took it and took a nibble. "...Blugh…" Heh heh, you should've seen the face she made. Guess it wasn't to her refined taste.

"Heh, guess we'll never get full trying to eat these." I said.

"It's delicious…" Estelle replied.

"Are you sure?" Julia asked. "Could you please pass it over?" Estelle passes Julia the fruit and she takes a bite. Then shuddered. "… Oh Zaude…" She spits it out. I guess it wasn't to her refined taste either. "Estellise Sidos Heurassein, you were lying…"She scolded. "Ugh… I swear this tastes like floor polish."

"I'm sorry…" Estelle apologized. "I was trying to convince Yuri that it wasn't bad."

"Good try, I do suppose, but it doesn't change the fact that this fruit taste awful." Julia shook her head and tossed the fruit over her shoulder. "Hardly a suitable fruit for our refined tastes and cultured pallets."

"Hold on a sec." I interrupted. "I can make something simple that you two might like."

"You can cook, Yuri?" Estelle looked at me.

"I'm not exactly a royal chef or Julia here." I replied. Julia raised one of her eyebrows. "I just have a few decent recipes I learned growing up."

"Now this I'd like to see…" Julia got up and unpacked the stove blastia, a frying pan, cutting board and knife, and our provisions. "What do you need, Yuri?" She set up the stove and activated the two burners.

"Well, the bread for starters…" I replied. "Some eggs, bacon, green onions, and the seasonings." Julia bought me the ingredients and I diced up the bacon and onions, cracked the eggs and poured the contents into the pan then put in the remaining ingredients, applied the seasonings, and cooked them up on one burner while I toasted the sliced bread on the other burner.

"Aren't you worried at all that Flynn is in danger?" Estelle asked as I finished preparing the sandwiches.

"Huh? Does it look that way?" I replied.

"Well...Yes." Estelle answered.

"Honestly I'm not worried about him." I said as I put the sandwiches together and cut 'em diagonally. "He's always managed to take care of himself." I looked over my shoulder at Estelle. "Actually, it's the guys that are after him I feel sorry for."

What do you mean?" Estelle asked.

"Ever since we were kids, I've never been able to beat Flynn at anything. ' I answered. "Swords, racing, horseback riding, whatever."

"Take his word for it, Estelle." Julia added. "I've seen those two compete quite a bit at the academy."

I continued. "After he'd won, he'd always have the nerve to say, 'you all right, Yuri?'.."

"Just remembering that…" Julia giggled.

"That must be nice…" Estelle sighed. "I've never had anyone like that in my life."

"You can count yourself lucky." I replied as I placed the four sandwiches on a tin plate. "Well dinner's ready."

We ate the Tolbyiccian sandwiches. I could see that both Estelle and Julia really enjoyed them. Ned too.

"Thank you for the meal." Estelle smiled.

"I'm rather impressed." Julia added. "My thanks as well."

You're welcome…" I replied. "Well, it wasn't anything special."

"I thought it was very tasty." Estelle complimented. "I can't imagine being able to cook anything myself."

"It's just like using a sword or magic." I explained. "You've got to learn it by doing it. You just need to practice with a few recipes. You'll be cooking before you know it."

"Practice with recipes?" Estelle asked.

"Here I'll show you how it's done." I answered. "Watch." And I started preparing two more sandwiches. "Cooking clears the mind, and it's great for regaining lost energy...This is pretty everything I know how to cook right now. So in order to make a Tolbyiccian sandwich, you'll need bread, an egg, seasonings, some onion and bacon. Which we happen to have right here! After choosing the ingredients, it's time to cook!"

Before long, I was done, I turned off the stove, cut the sandwiches in two and give each half to Estelle, Julia, Ned, and one half for myself.

"And...There you are! A delicious meal!" And we enjoyed our sandwiches.

"You're so good at that…" Estelle said.

"I certainly agree." Julia added.

Estelle continued. "I'm not sure I'll be able to get that good at cooking."

"Well it comes more naturally to some people than others." I replied. "Just because you have a recipe, it doesn't mean it'll turn out like you think."

"Really?" Estelle cocked her head. "So you can mess it up…?"

"Well you usually taste the food you're cooking…" I answered. "But some people don't." Like a certain blonde knight for example.

"Tasting…?" Estelle asked.

"You know, like when cooks taste the food they make?" I replied.

"I know I certainly do." Julia added.

I continued. "… Well you're a sheltered little princess who's lived her life in a castle, Estelle. It's only normal."

"Sheltered little princess…" Estelle pondered. "I suppose so."

"Quite true, Estelle." Julia agreed.

Just then, Repede got back up on his paws. "What is it, Repede?" I asked. Looks like he's getting restless, and the stove's finally cooled down. "Well everyone, shall we be going?" I asked as I packed away the stove and provisions.

"Sure." Ned answered first.

I suppose so." Estelle followed. "I'd like to be out of these woods as soon as possible."

"Me too…" added Julia.

Then Estelle walked up to Repede, closed her eyes and… "Repede, when I passed out, you layed down and made the nicest pillow for me." Started thanking Repede. "Thank you very much." She didn't realize that Repede had wandered off. He wasn't big on compliments.

I walked up next to her. "...What are you doing?" I asked.

Estelle opened her eyes and looked at me. "I'm… Um… Thanking Repede..." She answered.

"Repede? He's not here…" I replied.

"Huh? Wh- what?" Estelle looked around to see that Repede wasn't in sight. "...Maybe he doesn't like me…" She sighed looking a bit upset.

"Nah, he just acts like that with just about everybody." I replied. Although he has taken a bit of a liking to me, Flynn and Julia.

"Well then, I'll just keep trying until he accepts me!" Estelle declared, Eyes shining with determination. Well good luck with that…

_**XXX**_

...Now we've been following the trail for a good wile now. Not too sure if we're on the right path…

...And I wasn't the only one. "We cant seem to find our way through this forest at all." Estelle said as she looked right and left.

"Indeed, and it doesn't help that the canopy's blocking out the sun." Julia added. "Rather hard to get our bearings and I think it starting to get dark."

"Oh! Could this be the curse!?" Estelle asked with a slightly air-headed expression on her face… Which suddenly became very worried. "Oh no! What should we do, Yuri!? What should we do!? There really was a curse after all!"

"Don't be stupid…" I scolded.

"Sorry." Estelle apologized."Or do you not have a good sense of direction, Yuri?"

"No, of course I do… I think..." I answered.

"Then maybe it's my fault…!? Oh, what should we do? What should we do…?" Estelle asked.

"Don't go blaming yourself… Calm down." I replied. "They say no medicine can cure a fool, but I wish something could cure a bad sense of direction…"

Repede moaned in agreement.

"Maybe we should stay on this trail…" Julia pointed. "It looks a bit lighter up ahead." So we pressed on…

_**XXX**_

… Sure enough, it looked like we were on the right path after all. The canopy started getting lighter and lighter. And Julia thought she could see glimpses of the plains through the trees. Guess it won't be too much longer…

"I think we're almost out." I said.

"Oh thank goodness." Estelle replied. "Curse or no curse, those woods are just scary."

"You certainly said it, Estelle." Julia added. "I hope we don't have to go back in there. I certainly don't wish to tempt fate… Or the curse."

"Me neither...*shudder*..."

I guess those two are still gonna believe that these woods are cursed, no matter how much I try to convince them otherwise...sigh...

Just as we were passing by some brush… Repede suddenly stopped and started growling.

Then we heard some rustling in the brush. "Hmmm…?" I looked in the direction of the noise. Estelle and Julia were readying their weapons, and Ned and the pony were backing up just in case.

What we heard next wasn't anything any of us expected… "P-Prepare to die, egg bear!"

"Did that sound like a young boy?" Julia asked. And, sure enough we got our answer when…

… This kid, with an oversized great sword came spinning out of the brush. "WHOA!" He shouted as he spun outta control past us(We had to get out of the way of course), "WAAAAAH… Oof!" And into a tree, breaking that big-ass sword of his in the process. "Oh man, that hurt..." he moaned as he lay on the forest floor.

Now this kid had thick swept back brown hair and brown eyes. And he was wearing a black shirt under a white and green shirt, white gloves, oversized orange pants with white cuffs over blue and black shoes, a red bandanna tied to his neck and a large blue and orange bag hanging from his right shoulder by a single strap.

He looked to a couple of years older than Ted… About 12 years old, I guess.

"Um… Is he part of that curse that you two keep mentioning?" I asked Estelle and Julia.

"Um… I don't think so, Yuri…" Estelle replied first. "He doesn't look scary. In fact he looks cute."

"Well, he looks too alive and… fresh to be a zombie…" Julia added. "And it's still daytime, so we can rule out vampire… So no, not the curse...Thank goodness. But what is he doing here…?" Good question. "And where are his parents?" That's an even better question.

While we were talking, Repede walked up to that prone kid. "GYAAH!" The kid yelped as he sat up…. And flopped back down. "I-I'm warning you! I don't taste very good." He whimpered. "You'll get the runs!"

Repede barked. Does that kid think Repede's a monster?

"Oh my gosh! S-S-Somebody h-h-help mee…! AAAAH!" The kid squealed like a frightened girl.

"Is this kid for real?" I asked.

Then Estelle approached the panicking kid. "It's all right now." She reassured as she knelt down beside him.

The kid opened his eyes to see Estelle's smiling face. "Huh? The monster turned into a girl?" He said. Then he noticed Repede and scuttled back away from him.

"Oh brother, this should be interesting." I commented.

"You could say that again." Julia added.

The kid, after calming down, got back on his feet. "I'm Carol Capel!" He introduced himself. "I'm a member of the hunting blades guild. We travel the globe in search of monsters."

"I'm Yuri." I introduced back. "This is Estelle, Julia, Ned, and you've met Repede already." Karol nodded to Estelle, Julia and Ned. "Anyway, nice to meet you." I turned around to continue onwards.

But Estelle… "What? Yuri wait!" Wanted us to wait a bit. "My apologies." She bowed to Karol and then, along with Julia and Ned caught up with me.

Huh…? Hey wait up!" Karol called out. "Where are you guys going!?" Then he ran out in front of us. "You guys are here to enter the woods, right?" He asked. "Well then, I'll…"

"Actually, we just finished coming through the woods…" Estelle interrupted. "And we're on our way to Halure."

"NO WAY!" Karol yelped in complete surprise. "You guys made it through the cursed woods!?"

"We did." Estelle replied. "Thankfully we didn't get cursed."

"That makes both of us." Julia added.

"Really? By the way, did you guys run into any eggbears?" Karol asked.

"Do you know what he's talking about, Yuri?" Estelle asked.

"I do, Estelle. And nope. I don't think we've seen any, Karol." I replied.

"And let's be thankful for that too…" Julia added. I'm told she had a run in with one some years ago prior to volunteering for the gods games.

Man…" Karol turned his back lowered his head, looking a bit disappointed. "...I wonder if I should head back to town then… They definitely won't like it if I keep them waiting...all right!" Then he turned to face us. "I'm not sure if you four would make it on your own, but never fear. The star member of the Hunting Blades will be your escort."

Then he showed us his bag. "See that?" He pointed at the gem on the flap. "I even got my own Blastia."

Me, Estelle and Julia looked at each other, seeing we each have blastias of our own, even Repede. And We showed him our bodhi blastias.

"What? You four have have one too?" Karol replied when he noticed our bodhi blastias. "Even the dog has one? O-Oh yeah? Well how do you like this!?" Then he pulls this book out from his bag.

I took the book from his hand and began to read it while Estelle and Julia looked over my shoulders.

"It has information about monsters." Estelle said. "Hm? After a certain point, the pages are all blank."

"Hardly an informative tome." Julia added.

"Th-That's 'cause I'm gonna fill it up with piles of monsters after this." Karol replied.

I too the pencil that was attached the book and wrote in some information on the monsters we ran into on out journey.

"Hey, wait!" Karol fidgeted. "Who said you could just write in there!?"

"It might hurt your 'star member' status if it got out that you just broke your sword on a tree." I replied. "I'll just say that you broke it while fighting a monster."

"Oh that?" Karol pointed his finger up. "I had to give myself some kinda handicap, or else it wouldn't have a fair fight." Riiight. Looked more to us that you spun outta control into a tree.

Karol picked up his broken sword, 'though it now looked a bit like an axe. "Hey that's actually not too bad." He gave his new 'axe' a few test swings.

We started off on the trail out. "Yo! Do you guys even know where you're going?" Karol ran up to us. "Halure's to the north once you get out of the woods. C'mon guys, wait for me!" Looks like our party just grew by another member.

_**...Monster Book…**_

… _**A book to record enemy details. Collect various data to complete the book…**_

… _**Warning; Do not confuse with Monster Book Of Monsters from **__**Harry Potter continuum**__** as that book is literally too dangerous to handle, let alone read…**_

As we approached the exit, We got attacked by another monster pack. During that fight, Karol noticed that Repede was using his dagger to take out a tuliper. After the fight was over He came up to me. "I don't understand Repede." He said. "He's a dog with claws and fangs, but he uses weapons...?"

Repede proudly barked.

"Yeah, I guess dogs usually do fight with claws and fangs." I replied.

"Huh? But Repede a dog, isn't he?" Estelle asked.

Repede barked back.

"Repede is Repede." I answered.

"What does that mean?" Karol asked.

Repede barked some more.

"Whatever he is, Repede doesn't think of himself as a dog." I answered. "That's why he uses weapons and items. But that doesn't say that he thinks of himself as a human either."

"...I don't really understand…" Estelle said. "But he seems very proud."

Repede happily barked.

"Yep, so show him some respect!" I stated.

"Hey, Yuri, are you translating what Repede's saying?" Karol asked.

"Nah, it's just your imagination." I answered.

We finally exited the woods. Both Estelle and Julia were happy to be finally out. By that time the sun was going down and we made camp. Turns out that Karol has his own camping set stowed in that bag of his. Tomorrow, we set off for Halure…

_**(Standard point of view)**_

As Yuri and company leave the woods, back at the broken blastia, the stranger they met at Deidon Hold, approached the glowing blastia. He raised his glowing sword and the area is bather in blinding light. When the light fades, the core is dark...

* * *

_**End Part 5.**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**The reason I'm having Yuri narrate this chapter instead of Estellise was because of her fear of the curse, she'd be stuttering all over the place.**_

_**The Inspiration for my OC's phobia was inspired by that old 1950s song,' There's A New Sound/The Sound Of Worms' by Tony Burrello and Tom Murray. There's a reference to it in this chapter.**_

_**I'll admit, I had a lot of fun with both Estelle and my OC and their interesting view on the curse.**_

_**The stove blastia Yuri uses is sort of a Terca Lumireisian version of a typical Coleman™ camping stove. A bit safer than the campfire shown in game. It probably uses the local equivalent of propane instead of a Fleck core(Blastia cores are still rare, after all).**_

_**Next chapter, our heroes hake their way to Halure. And find out why Karol was looking for an eggbear.**_


End file.
